Hypnose
by Calico17
Summary: House versucht, sein Schlafproblem und die Anwesenheit der toten Amber auf eigenwillige Weise zu lösen, und bittet Chase, ihn zu hypnotisieren. Dabei erhält Chase unfreiwillig Einblicke in House' Psyche. Season 5. Chase/House, Chase/Cameron, House/Amber
1. Chapter 1

**Hypnose**

Es war fast Mitternacht, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Chase war kaum überrascht, zu sehen, wer ihn zu so später Stunde besuchte.

House.

Er hatte ihn nicht auf Kutners Beisetzung gesehen.

Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt wenig von ihm gesehen in den letzten Wochen.

Nicht, dass er darüber unglücklich gewesen war.

Er sah schlecht aus.

Müde.

Erschöpft.

Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, die von Schlaflosigkeit zeugten, und er sagte kein Wort, als Chase zurücktrat, um ihn herein zu lassen.

Es war seltsam, ihn in der eigenen Wohnung zu haben. In seiner und Camerons, um genau zu sein.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Es kam erst über seine Lippen, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Seine Stimme klang rauh und heiser.

Chase nahm einen Bissen von seinem Samosa und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Wozu?"

„Ich habe seit vier Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen."

Das war glaubwürdig, gemessen an seinem Aussehen.

„Soll ich Sie in den Schlaf singen? Cameron ist nicht zuhause. Sie könnte das vermutlich besser als ich."

House rieb sich die Stirn und verzichtete auf eine scharfe Erwiderung. Ein ernstes Zeichen. „Ich weiß, dass sie nicht hier ist. Ich habe ihren Dienstplan eingesehen. Ich brauche Sie, nicht Cameron."

Chase ließ sich in das Sofa fallen, interessiert und bestürzt zugleich über den Zustand, in dem er sich befand. Er war fertig, eindeutig. „Schlaftabletten können Sie sich auch von Wilson verschreiben lassen."

„Sie nützen nichts. Und ich komme nicht zu Ihnen, damit Sie mich in den Schlaf wiegen."

Er lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. „Sie sehen fürchterlich aus."

„Ihre Komplimente können Sie sich für Ihre Zukünftige aufsparen."

Er sagte es tonlos, ohne Humor. Gereizt.

Chase ahnte, dass etwas Ernsteres als das Beheben von Schlafstörungen bevorstand, und wartete ab, bis sich sein unerwarteter Besucher in dem gegenüber stehenden Sessel niedergelassen hatte.

Der Stock fiel aus seiner Hand und landete mit einem gedämpften Aufprall auf dem weichen Teppich.

House beachtete es nicht.

„Sie haben mich hypnotisiert, nach dem Unfall."

Chase fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. „Und Sie glauben, ich kann Sie damit schlafen legen."

„Ich will nicht schlafen. Ich will sie loswerden."

Chase zog die Brauen zusammen. Redete er wirr? Bei andauerndem Schlafentzug und dem sorglosen Medikamentenverbrauch kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Wen loswerden?"

„Wilsons Schickse. Amber."

Amber war tot.

„Sie wollen Amber loswerden?" vergewisserte er sich, nicht sicher, ob er richtig verstand.

„Sie ist hier drin." Er deutete auf seine Stirn. „In meinem Kopf. Ich muss sie loswerden."

Gott im Himmel.

Chase griff nach dem Weinglas auf dem Tisch und stellte es wieder ab, ohne getrunken zu haben. „Sie sehen also Amber. Die seit über einem halben Jahr tot ist. Hat das irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung?"

„Wenn ich es analysieren wollte, wäre ich zu einem Psychiater oder zu Wilson gegangen und nicht zu Ihnen. Alles, was Sie tun sollen, ist, sie zu verscheuchen."

Er zwang sich zur Bedachtsamkeit, obwohl ihn die Vorstellung erschreckte, dass House eine Tote in seinem Kopf hatte. „Das ist nicht mit einer Hypnosesitzung getan. Was tut sie? Ist sie schuld daran, dass Sie nicht schlafen können?"

House schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und Chase sah, dass seine Hände zitterten. „Sie veranstaltet Tupperparties und hört pausenlos die neue CD von Eminem. Sie ist gefährlich. Ich will sie loswerden."

„Ich kann nicht planlos in etwas eingreifen, was in Ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Wenn Sie Amber sehen, sollten Sie darüber mit jemandem sprechen. Meinetwegen mit einem Psychologen. Ich bin keiner."

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Ich will sie nur rausschmeißen, bevor sie sich häuslich einrichtet."

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was sie von Ihnen will?" Er kam sich komisch vor, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte, doch sie schien naheliegend.

„Wenn Sie mir dumme Fragen stellen wollen, können Sie genau so gut Ihre Jerry Springer Show wieder auf Ton stellen."

Chase langte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete das Gerät ab. „Das ist ernst, House. Sie sollten zu einem Arzt gehen."

„Der Sie nicht mehr sind, weil Ihre innere Uhr auf Feierabend eingestellt ist. Haben Sie mal einen Blick in den hippokratischen Eid geworfen, oder helfen Sie nur gegen Barzahlung?"

Bevor er nach seiner Brieftasche greifen konnte, stand Chase auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was eine Tote von Ihnen will, aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der es herausfinden sollte. Wenn ich Sie hypnotisiere, müssen Sie mir einen guten Grund geben. Ich bin kein Exorzist."

„Sie redet mit mir."

„Worüber?"

House vollführte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Sie kannten sie. Welcher Mann will ein Biest mit Halsabschneiderqualitäten, das bei jeder Differentialdiagnose dazwischenquatscht?"

„Sie diagnostiziert?"

„Das hat sie im Leben getan. Kein Grund, im Jenseits damit aufzuhören", versetzte House bissig.

„Ist sie gut?"

„Sie ist brillant."

„Kein Wunder, dass Sie sie loswerden wollen."

„Ich brauche Sie dazu. Ich muss wieder klar denken können."

„Sie sagten, sie sei gefährlich. Inwiefern?"

„Weil sie Reizwäsche trägt und damit meine Konzentration stört. Wie viele Gründe brauchen Sie noch?"

Chase holte tief Luft und blickte zur Uhr.

In vier Stunden würde Cameron nach hause kommen.

Sie hatten Zeit. House hatte wirklich ihren Dienstplan abgepasst.

**oOo**

Es war sonderbar, ihn in Hypnose vor sich zu haben.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, länger als damals nach dem Busunfall. Als würde sich sein Unterbewusstsein gegen die Übernahme wehren.

House in eine leichte Trance zu versetzen, hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet, und einmal war er deswegen beinahe aus der Haut gefahren.

„Verdammt, Chase, warum stümpern Sie herum, anstatt zum Wesentlichen zu kommen?"

„Sie sind angespannt. Es geht nicht, wenn Sie nicht wenigstens versuchen, zu kooperieren. Hypnose ist kein Sedativ, das Sie ohne Ihr Zutun in andere Sphären versetzt. Es liegt an Ihnen, nicht an mir."

„Oh, Sie Klugscheißer."

Chase seufzte lautlos. „Können Sie versuchen, sich zu entspannen? Es ist leichter dann."

„Sie sollen mich hypnotisieren, nicht mich mit autogenem Training lahm legen."

_Vielleicht täte es Ihnen gut_, dachte Chase.

„Schließen Sie die Augen. Achten Sie auf Ihren Atem. Hören Sie auf meine Stimme. Lassen Sie los. Sie sind ruhig. Alles ist ruhig. Sie sind ruhig und entspannt." Wieder und wieder murmelte er die Worte, wie ein immer gleich bleibendes Mantra. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, und er merkte, dass er schwitzte, als er endlich sah, wie sich seine Glieder allmählich lösten und sein Körper sich entspannte. Vermutlich stand er unter mehr Druck, als er es zeigen wollte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Verflucht warm bei Ihnen. Drehen Sie die Heizung runter."

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo Sie sind?"

„In Ihrer Bilderbuchwohnung. Kriegen Sie das nicht besser hin? Warum bin ich nicht auf den Bahamas?"

„Amber. Sie wollten über Amber reden."

„Ich will nicht über sie reden. Sie soll verschwinden."

„Ist sie jetzt bei Ihnen?"

„Sitzt neben Ihnen."

Unwillkürlich warf Chase einen Blick zur Seite. „Okay. Amber sitzt also neben mir. Was tut sie?"

„Schlägt sich den Bauch mit Ihrem Popcorn voll."

„Hm." Er blickte auf die halb leere Schüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Können Sie Amber fragen, weshalb sie mein Popcorn isst?"

„Aus purer Bosheit?" schlug House vor.

Falsche Richtung.

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte die Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen, während er angestrengt versuchte, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen.

Es war nicht so, dass House ihm viel gegeben hatte, mit dem er arbeiten konnte.

Aber daran war er gewöhnt.

Aus keinem anderen Grund war House zu ihm gekommen.

Er konnte nicht widerstehen. „Trägt sie Reizwäsche?"

„Das würde Ihnen gefallen."

So ging das nicht.

Er betrachtete House und fragte sich, ob er es wagen konnte, sie sprechen zu lassen.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine gruselige Seance.

„Wieso sitzt sie neben mir?"

„Warum fragen Sie das nicht sie?"

Chase schluckte. „Kann sie mit mir reden?"

**oOo**

„Er ist nicht das hellste Licht unter der Sonne." Wählerisch pickte Amber das Popcorn aus der Schale, die sie auf ihrem Schoß hielt. „Warum hast du ihn eingestellt?"

„Weil er schöne Haare hat."

„Ich bin auch blond." Sie warf herausfordernd den Kopf zurück. Ihr langes Haar flog um ihre Schultern.

„Ich wollte ihn haben. Er war leicht zu handhaben. Ich brauche jemanden, der nicht alles in Frage stellt, was ich anordne."

„Er braucht einen Daddy. Jemanden, der ihm sagt, wo es lang geht. Ist das, was du von deinen Leuten erwartest?"

„Er hat es überstanden. Ich habe ihn gefeuert, als er anfing, selbstständig zu denken."

Amber warf dem jungen Australier einen schrägen Blick zu. „Hübsch anzusehen ist er ja. Das hat Cameron schnell herausgefunden. Ein bisschen zu naiv, vielleicht."

Chase mischte sich ein. „Reden wir über Amber oder über Cameron? Sie ist nicht auch in Ihrem Kopf, oder?"

„Eifersüchtiger Dummkopf", schnaubte Amber abfällig.

„Wir reden nicht über Cameron", sagte House.

„Nein. Das ist alles nur über dich." Sie stellte die Schüssel zurück und betrachtete Chase. „Armer dummer Junge. Er weiß nichts davon, oder? Er ahnt nicht, dass sie alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, wenn du ihr einen Blumenstrauß in den Spind legst und eine handgeschriebene Einladung zu einem Candellightdinner dazu."

„Ich will sie nicht haben."

„Aber ihn willst du."

„Das ist Schwachsinn."

„Zeig ihm, wer sie wirklich ist. Zeig ihm, wie sie sich aufführt, wenn sie in deiner Nähe sein kann. Glaubst du wirklich, sie liebt ihn? Warum belästigt sie dich dann ständig mit belanglosen Fällen?"

„Sie liebt Babies und hilflose Welpen und Männer mit Gehirntumoren im Endstadium."

„Können wir über Amber sprechen?" fragte Chase dazwischen.

„Sie wollten wissen, was sie sagt. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie Ihre Verlobte aufs Tapet bringt."

Amber nickte beifällig. „Es ärgert dich, weil du beide verlieren wirst. Du kannst es nicht ausstehen, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hat."

„Weil es falsch gewesen ist. Weil er blind an ihr hängt und sie Angst vor Verpflichtungen hat."

„Oh, wir geben den Eheberater", spottete Amber. „Wenn er dir ähnlich wäre, würde er von selbst darauf kommen und sie fallen lassen."

„Chase ist nicht wie ich."

„Aber das war der Grund, weshalb du ihn eingestellt hast."

Nein, Chase war nicht wie er.

Aber er war formbar gewesen.

Willig.

Ein idealer Epigone.

„Er ist nicht wie du", fuhr Amber fort. „Er ist das, was du sein könntest. Ein ziemlich guter Arzt mit zwei gesunden Beinen und einer hübschen Frau an seiner Seite. Leider ohne viel Ehrgeiz oder Verstand. Macht dich das nicht wütend?"

„Es ist mir egal, wie viele gesunde Beine er hat. Ich bin nicht so dumm, um deswegen eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Du wirst ihn verlieren."

„Ärzte kommen und gehen."

„Du hasst Veränderung."

„Ich kann damit leben."

„Und die Aufmerksamkeit? Es schmeichelt dir, dass sie immer noch zu dir kommt."

„Ich will sie nicht haben."

„Was ist mit ihm?" Sie nickte in Chase' Richtung. „Willst du ihn hergeben? An eine Frau, die Welpen und hilflose Krüppel liebt? Was passiert, wenn sie entdeckt, wer er wirklich ist?"

Chase' Stimme unterbrach sie. „House? Das ist nicht über Cameron, oder?"

„Ich will nichts von Ihrer Flamme", murrte er. „Können wir das Thema wechseln?"

„Sie ist in seinem Kopf. Er denkt nur noch an sie und wie er ihr gefallen kann, und sag selbst, wie pathetisch das ist." Amber stand auf und strich ihren kurzen Rock glatt. „Hast du die Bilder an den Wänden gesehen? Puh!"

„Monet", sagte er, nur um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Er hasste ihre Stimme.

Die Art, wie sie ihm erbarmungslos ihre Wahrheiten um die Ohren schlug.

„Malen für Selbstfindung in der Abendschule", sagte er.

„Er wird sich vor Begeisterung überschlagen haben, obwohl er viel lieber ein Plakat von _Silver Surfer_ oder Norman Rockwell an die Wand hängen würde."

„Er ist eben anpassungsfähig."

In ihren blauen kalten Augen funkelte es. „Es hat dir gefallen, solange er sich an dich angepasst hat. Cameron? Sie wird einen moralischen Waschlappen aus ihm machen."

„Warum sollte mich das kümmern?"

„Es kümmert dich." Sie lächelte wissend und unheimlich. „Was du aus ihm gemacht hast, kann sie mit einem einzigen Tränenausbruch zunichte machen."

„Ich habe einen halbwegs passablen Arzt mit einer eigenen Meinung aus ihm gemacht. Mehr nicht."

„Und das Beste aus ihm herausgeholt", stimmte sie zu. „Was wird sie aus ihm herausholen? Sie tut, was du tust. Aber sie legt andere Maßstäbe an. Er wird nicht mehr deine Marionette sein, sondern ihre."

„Das ist lächerlich."

„Deine ganze Arbeit umsonst." Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Ich fürchte, du wirst dir einen neuen Thronfolger suchen müssen."

War es wirklich das gewesen, worauf es ihm ankam?

Er hatte Chase entlassen, als er zu gut zu werden drohte.

Nicht aus Angst vor Konkurrenz, sondern weil es die logische Entscheidung gewesen war.

Er wollte ihn nicht als seinen Nachfolger.

Es stimmte, was er gesagt hatte.

Chase hatte das Schwimmen gelernt, und es war Zeit gewesen, ihn ins kalte Wasser zu stoßen.

Mehr gab es daran nicht zu deuten.

„Verschwinde", knurrte er. „Das ist nicht über Chase."

„Aber zu ihm bist du gekommen", beharrte sie. „Er hat dein Vertrauen. Was ist, wenn er es dir entzieht, weil seine Frau größeren Einfluss auf ihn hat?"

„House?" Chase' Stimme drang wie durch Watte in sein Bewusstsein. „Hören Sie zu?"

„Stopfen Sie ihr einen Knebel in den Mund", brummte er. „Bringen Sie sie zum Schweigen."

Amber nickte ernst in Chase' Richtung, eine Spieluhr von der Kommode aufnehmend. „_Er_ würde wissen, dass ich recht habe. Er würde zuhören und darüber nachdenken."

„Er liebt diese Frau."

„Und dafür tut er alles, was sie von ihm verlangt. Kommt uns das bekannt vor?"

„Sie sind aufgeregt", stellte Chase fest. „Ich hole Sie zurück."

„Seit wann ist er ein solcher Feigling geworden?" fragte Amber mit einem abschätzigen Seitenblick auf das Sofa und stellte die Spieldose zurück. „Ist es das, was du tun würdest? Als nächstes kocht er dir einen Kakao und streichelt dir übers Köpfchen und erzählt dir, dass alles wieder gut wird."

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Chase. „Ihr Puls muss auf mindestens hundertzwanzig sein. Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu atmen. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf das Ein- und Ausatmen. Amber ist nicht hier. Wir sind allein. Sie sind bei mir. Ich hole Sie jetzt zurück, House. Ganz langsam. Ich werde von Zehn hinunterzählen. Bei Fünf werden Sie sich fühlen, als würden Sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwachen. Bei Zwei werden Sie entspannt und ruhig sein. Ihr Atem wird ruhig – ruhiger…"

„Er meint es ernst." Amber zuckte die Achseln. „Kann es sein, dass er mich nicht mag?"

„Niemand mag dich", knurrte House. „Fahr' zur Hölle."

„Niemand hört gern über sich, dass er egoistisch und narzisstisch ist und dafür andere benutzt."

Er stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus. „Deswegen gehört Chase nicht mir."

„Du willst ihn auch nicht Cameron überlassen, oder? Nicht kampflos. Mir kommt gerade eine Idee. Ich glaube, sie ist gut. Willst du sie hören?"

„Geh weg."

„Sie ist wirklich gut. Sie hilft allen Beteiligten."

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf."

„Okay. Ein andermal, dann", sagte sie, während sie Chase einen Blick zuwarf.

Lag Mitleid darin? Er konnte es kaum fassen.

Vermutlich war er zu übermüdet, um es genauer zu erkennen.

**oOo**

„Bleiben Sie liegen", hörte er Chase sagen und spürte den leichten Druck seiner Hand auf seinem Arm. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Beschissen."

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es dauerte endlose zehn Minuten, als House endlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Sie waren lange weg."

_Haben es mir schwer gemacht wie immer. Was anderes hätte ich von Ihnen erwarten sollen?_

House sah sich um. Sein Blick glitt über das gesamte Wohnzimmer, blieb kurz an dem grünen Bild hängen, das Cameron selbst gemalt und am Türbogen der Wohnküche aufgehängt hatte.

„Ist sie immer noch da?" fragte Chase.

„Sie haben sie verjagt."

Chase sah skeptisch aus. „Sie ist real, oder?"

„Dachten Sie etwa, ich sei irre?"

„Es ist nicht ganz alltäglich, sich mit Toten zu unterhalten."

House rieb sich die Stirn.

Er sah immer noch erschöpft aus, und Chase wünschte sich plötzlich, etwas für ihn tun zu können.

Irgendwas.

„Wenn Sie die Nacht über hier bleiben wollen… Es stört mich nicht."

„Und Ihre heimkehrende Zukünftige noch weniger. Schicken Sie sie, wenn ich aus einem Alptraum hochschrecke, damit ich mich an ihrer Brust ausweinen kann."

„Sie sollten schlafen. Schlafentzug kann zu Halluzinationen führen. Ich habe Valium im Haus."

„Sie haben genug getan für heute."

Chase reichte ihm seinen auf dem Boden liegenden Stock und sah zu, wie er sich ächzend erhob.

„Was sie gesagt hat. Erinnern Sie sich daran?"

„Nein", schnaubte er, doch er wusste, dass er log.

„Das ist nicht Amber."

„Nur ihr Geist."

„Amber kennt mich nicht. Oder Cameron."

„Sie sind leicht zu durchschauen. Besonders, seit die Spermastory die Runde macht. Jeder normale Kerl würde da die Flucht ergreifen. Nur Sie sind so naiv, um trotzdem an die große Liebe zu glauben."

„Amber wusste nichts davon", sagte er leise. „Das ist keine Halluzination mehr, House. Sie sprechen mit sich selbst."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein. Selbstgespräche sollen, psychologisch gesehen, der Selbsterkenntnis sehr förderlich sein." Er drehte sich zu ihm um, die Hand am Türgriff. „Vielleicht macht sie mich am Ende zu einem besseren Menschen? Das würde Ihnen gefallen, nicht wahr?"

Chase schwieg und sah zu, wie er nach seinem Schal griff.

Ein kalter Luftzug wehte durch das Vestibül, als er die Tür aufzog.

Das Bild einer Geistererscheinung drängte sich ihm auf; eine spöttisch lachende Amber, die draußen auf ihn wartete, die Arme siegesgewiss verschränkt.

„Ich kann Sie fahren", schlug er vor, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ich bin allein hergekommen, ich finde auch allein zurück."

„Sie sollten nicht allein sein. Rufen Sie Wilson an."

„Und ihm erzählen, dass seine tote Verlobte im Tanga und Wonderbra durch meine schmutzige Phantasie hüpft?"

„Ich habe sie nicht verjagt. Sie wird wieder kommen."

„Wenigstens haben wir dann ein schönes Gesprächsthema. Sie und Cameron. Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Spannend, nicht?"

Er zwinkerte ihm zu, doch es lag keine Belustigung in seinen Augen.

Nur Angst.

„Ich sehe Sie morgen", sagte er.

„Das wäre ungewöhnlich. Wo Sie sich doch bevorzugt im OP verstecken."

„Ich sehe Sie morgen", wiederholte er, und House wandte sich ab und hinkte den kurzen Weg zum Gehsteig.

Er war mit dem Wagen gekommen.

Chase dachte flüchtig daran, Wilson zu verständigen und ihn zu bitten, in einer Viertelstunde bei House anzurufen.

Doch dann würde er ihm einen Grund geben müssen, und er scheute sich davor, jemandem in Einzelheiten von diesem merkwürdigen Abend zu berichten.

Er würde es nicht einmal Cameron erzählen können.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf", sagte er, nicht sicher, ob er ihn noch hörte.

„_Sie_ sollten auf sich aufpassen", rief House lakonisch über seine Schulter zurück.

Er nahm sich vor, seinen Rat zu beherzigen, und ein Schauer lief über seine Arme und stellte die feinen Härchen auf.

Er löschte das Licht im Flur und fragte sich, ob es das letzte war, was er von Amber gehört hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Er war noch wach, als Cameron gegen vier Uhr nach hause kam.

Sie sah erschöpft aus, und zwischen Nasenflügel und Mundwinkel zeichnete sich eine tiefe Linie ab.

Sie legte ihren Mantel und die Tasche ab und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung, während sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche ging, um den Kühlschrank zu inspizieren. „Du hättest nicht auf mich warten sollen."

„Kann nicht schlafen", log er. In Wirklichkeit war er zu aufgewühlt, um ins Bett zu gehen.

House, der Amber sah.

House, der mit einer Toten redete.

House, der unter Hypnose von ihm und seiner Verlobten redete. „Hast du House in letzter Zeit gesehen?"

Auch, wenn sie es nicht gern zugab, sie hielt sich immer noch gern in seiner Nähe auf. Er wusste von House' neuem Team, dass sie ihm hin und wieder Fälle zuspielte. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, ihn zu beschäftigen, doch sie schien nichts dabei zu finden. Jedes Mal, wenn er dahinter kam, nannte er sich einen eifersüchtigen Idioten, doch das Gefühl wurde dadurch nicht besser.

Sie holte einen Becher Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank. „Gestern. Er sah zum Fürchten aus. Wilson sagt, er hat Schlafprobleme."

Chase sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge mit Wilson in der Cafeteria zusammensitzen und House' Gesundheitszustand über einem Espresso und einem Lox Bagel hinweg diskutieren. Es war irgendwie eine merkwürdige Vorstellung.

„Kutners Tod hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen."

Sie blickte ihn vielsagend an. „Jeden von uns hat es mitgenommen."

„Kam er dir anders vor als sonst?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für House' Befinden?"

Aber er wusste, dass er sie neugierig gemacht hatte. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und zog ihre Schuhe aus.

„Wilson macht sich Sorgen", sagte sie. „Er hält Kutners Tod für Mord."

„Er sieht Gespenster."

„Es scheint so."

Er begriff, dass sie meinte, er habe einen Kommentar zu ihrer vorigen Bemerkung gemacht.

Chase ließ sich auf den Sessel nieder, in dem vor ein paar Stunden noch House gesessen hatte. „Ich meine, er sieht Gespenster. Buchstäblich. Er war bei mir und hat mich um eine Hypnose gebeten. Offenbar spricht er mit Amber."

Jetzt war sie hellwach. „Er war hier? Wann?"

„Er wollte, dass ich sie aus seinem Kopf vertreibe."

„Lieber Himmel." Cameron sah ihn ungläubig an. „Amber ist tot."

„Nicht für ihn."

Sie starrte blicklos vor sich hin, den Joghurtbecher in der Hand. „Oh, Gott."

„Es muss gar nichts sein", sagte er. „Es kann am Schlafmangel liegen. Man bildet sich komische Dinge ein, wenn man ein paar Tage lang nicht schläft."

„Warum Amber? Warum nicht Kutner?"

„Sie war ihm ähnlich."

„Er hat sie nicht ausstehen können."

„Er macht das mit allen, die er respektiert."

Cameron dachte eine Weile nach. „Wir sollten es Cuddy sagen."

„Sie wird ihn beurlauben und er wird sich in seinem Apartment die Kehle durchschlitzen."

Warum hatte er das gesagt? Jetzt würde sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen um ihn machen.

„Versprich mir etwas, Robert."

„Wenn ich es kann."

„Halt' dich fern von ihm. Lass dich nicht auf seine Verrücktheiten ein. House braucht professionelle Hilfe, wenn er mit Toten spricht. Er braucht einen Psychologen. Wir sollten das Wilson mitteilen. - Hat er dir gesagt, was sie… tut?"

„Sie mag Popcorn und ist ein Fan von Eminem."

Ihre Augen hielten seinen Blick fest und blieben völlig ernst. „Du wirst nicht tun, was er von dir verlangt, wenn er so offensichtlich krank ist. Du wirst dich nicht auf ihn einlassen, wenn er nicht bei Verstand ist, nicht wahr?"

„Versprochen."

**oOo**

„Er ist ein Idiot."

„Er ist mein willigster Vollstrecker."

„Eben darum." Amber warf einen gelangweilten Blick zur offenen Terrassentür. „Er sitzt draußen."

Sie hatte recht. House entdeckte Chase an einem der Tische im Freien, wo er in einem Obstsalat herumstocherte.

Als er ihn kommen sah, blickte er sich rasch um, als wollte er sichergehen, dass keiner sie beobachtete.

„Wenn Cameron mich mit Ihnen sieht… "

„Hat sie Ihnen den Umgang mit mir verboten?"

Amber seufzte wissend. „Hat sie das nicht schon lange?"

„Wie geht es Amber?" fragte Chase.

„Gesund und munter."

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören."

„Heute trägt sie Prada, glaube ich. Längst nicht so aufreizend wie ein Laborkittel."

„Sie sollten zu einem Psychologen gehen."

„Rät das die Stimme der Vernunft? Auf die werden Sie oft hören müssen, wenn Sie erst verheiratet sind."

„Sein Leben wird langweilig werden", prophezeite Amber. „Denk nur an den Spaß, den du mit ihm hattest."

„Gestern hat sie ein paar Stunden lang Ruhe gegeben. Ihre Hypnose war keine Dauerlösung. Haben Sie mir befohlen, nicht mehr an Sie zu denken? Ich wette, das haben Sie vergessen."

„Hypnose ist keine Wunderkur gegen psychische Probleme, House. Ich habe nur ein Seminar für Chirurgen besucht, keine tiefenpsychologische Ausbildung gemacht."

Amber schnaubte verächtlich. „Er sagt dir selbst, was für ein Versager er ist."

„Ich muss sie loswerden. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich das nicht schaffe."

Chase zögerte, aber er konnte sehen, dass er ihn an der Angel hatte. Was das anging, war er leicht zu ködern. Leichter noch als Cameron.

„Ist sie hier?"

„Ich würde Ihnen auf Knien danken, wenn sie es nicht wäre."

„Es ist keine Lösung. Sie müssen die Ursache finden. Weshalb Amber? Was bedeutet sie? Wofür steht sie? Wenn Sie das nicht wissen, kann niemand Ihnen helfen. Ein guter Psychologe könnte es mit Ihnen durcharbeiten."

„Ich will niemanden in meinem Kopf herumwühlen lassen."

Amber mischte sich ein. „Warum darf er es dann?"

„Weil er nicht daran interessiert ist und keinen Wirbel darum macht", entfuhr es ihm, und Chase sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sie kann den Mund nicht halten", erklärte er.

„Sie haben recht", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, und ich habe keine Lust, derjenige zu sein, der Amber verärgert. Machen Sie das mit einem Arzt aus."

„Sie _sind_ Arzt!" rief er ihm hinterher.

„Nicht Ihrer."

„Er kneift", stellte Amber fest. „Seine Verlobte hat ihn mächtig im Griff. Ist es das, was du für ihn wolltest?"

Als er nicht antwortete, begann sie, ihn zu reizen. Verfluchtes Miststück.

„Du bemühst dich vier Jahre lang, einen selbstständig denkenden Arzt aus ihm zu machen, und schau dir an, wo er jetzt ist. Lässt dich sitzen, weil er Angst vor seiner Verlobten hat, die glaubt, du hättest einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Wie oft ist sie bei dir gewesen? Wie oft hat sie dir Fälle gebracht, die du nicht annehmen wolltest? Offenbar gelten für sie andere Gesetze als für ihn."

„Das ist es nicht", murmelte er. „Du liegst falsch."

Sie lachte höhnisch. „Er war immer schnell bereit, dir zu helfen, wenn niemand anders es machen wollte. Du musstest ihn nicht mal lange überreden. Er genießt es. Aber er traut sich nicht, es zuzugeben."

„Chase genießt nichts, was mit mir zu tun hat."

„Du bist solch ein Tiefstapler", sagte sie spöttisch.

„Er kann mich nicht ausstehen, weil Cameron diese alberne Vorstellung davon hatte, in mich verliebt zu sein."

„Und das ist alles vorbei jetzt."

„Das müsstest du Cameron fragen."

Sie zuckte die Achseln und betrachtete sehnsüchtig den stehen gebliebenen Obstsalat. „Jeder lügt."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz nach seinem Feierabend erwischte House ihn bei der Abmeldung.

Ein wenig zu hastig kritzelte er seine Unterschrift auf das Formular.

„Ich werde Sie nicht hypnotisieren."

„Wollen Sie schuld sein, wenn sie mich dazu bringt, mich ins Koma zu trinken oder mir den goldenen Schuss zu setzen?"

„Sie haben schon Schlimmeres überlebt. Ein Messer in eine Steckdose zu stecken, zum Beispiel."

„Meinen Sie, das könnte helfen?"

„Es könnte helfen, wenn Sie wüssten, was sie von Ihnen will."

„Ich glaube, sie kann Sie nicht besonders gut leiden."

Chase drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sehr clever. Indem Sie mich ins Spiel bringen, glauben Sie, ich bin interessiert. Das funktioniert nicht, House. Ich bin nicht mehr in Ihrem Team und auch nicht mehr in Ihrer Reichweite. Sie können mir nichts mehr befehlen."

„Aber ich kann Sie um Ihre Hilfe bitten."

Amber schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Du ziehst die Mitleidskarte? Jetzt schon? Wie tragisch."

Es kam noch besser. Ein Ass hatte er noch im Ärmel.

„Ich lade Sie auf einen Drink ein. Kommen Sie, sagen Sie ja. Darauf warten Sie seit Ihrer Einstellung."

Er konnte sein Zögern sehen. Den verräterischen Blick zur Notaufnahme. „Einverstanden."

„Er freut sich", stellte Amber fest. „Weil du ihn einlädst, oder weil er etwas tut, von dem sie nichts wissen darf?"

„Beides."

„Reden Sie mit sich selbst?" fragte Chase.

„Mit Amber."

„Natürlich."

**oOo**

Das Lokal, das er ausgesucht hatte, war ruhig und erinnerte ihn an ein Pub. Sie fanden einen Platz am Fenster, und Chase bestellte zwei Bier.

„Ginger Ale für die Dame?" erkundigte er sich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Oh, wie witzig", sagte Amber trocken.

Er sah anders aus als zu seinen Zeiten bei ihm, verwegener. Das Haar länger, die Kleidung unkonventioneller.

In der Klinik sah er ihn höchstens in Scrubs. Jetzt trug er einen Sweater über einem schwarzen T-Shirt, und sein Bartschatten konkurrierte mit seinem eigenen.

Sie sprachen kaum, bis die Getränke kamen. Chase orderte ein Sandwich.

„Warum mag sie mich nicht?" nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf, nachdem er einen Schluck Bier genommen hatte. „Ich kannte sie kaum."

„Sie hält sie für einen Waschlappen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Sie in eine Ehe hineinsteuern, in der Sie ewig der Unterlegene sein werden. Und weil Ihre Sachen nach Weichspüler riechen."

„Amber weiß nichts von Cameron und mir."

„Offenbar genug, um sich das Maul über Sie zu zerreißen."

„Sie macht sich viele Gedanken über anderer Leute Angelegenheiten."

„Sie liebt Geschwätz."

„Wäre es nur Geschwätz, würden Sie sie nicht für gefährlich halten. Sie ist ein Teil von Ihnen. Einen, den Sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben."

„Uh-oh", sagte Amber und inspizierte ihre Fingernägel. „Sagte er nicht, er hätte keine tiefenpsychologische Ausbildung? Dafür schlägt er sich wirklich tapfer."

House schnaubte. „Es ist mir egal, was sie ist. Ich will sie loswerden."

„Sie kennt mich. Wer außer Ihnen tut das? Sie lieben Klatsch. Sie lieben es, andere zu durchschauen. Sie können Amber nicht loswerden, weil sie Ihr Unterbewusstsein verkörpert, das mit Ihnen spricht. Das ist wirklich verrückt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Sie mochten Sie, nicht wahr? Sie hätten sich nicht jemanden ausgesucht, den sie nicht leiden können."

„Wäre er an meiner Stelle, ich wäre nicht unglücklich darüber", kommentierte Amber. „Was mich auf meine geniale Idee zurückbringt."

„Ich will sie nicht hören", knurrte House.

Chase schien einen Moment irritiert. „Sie wissen, dass das nicht real ist."

„Wenn es so wäre, würde ich eine Axt nehmen und sie mir auf reale Weise vom Hals schaffen."

„Warum interessiert sie sich für meine Angelegenheiten? Es ist nicht so, dass wir viel darüber geredet hätten."

Er gab nach. Ein wenig nur. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Cameron."

„Oh, richtig", sagte Amber und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Worauf sie ihm eine Schublade ausgeräumt hat. Ach, das war so romantisch, nicht wahr? Ich meine, was wünscht sich ein zukünftiger Ehemann mehr, als eine eigene Schublade im Heim der Angebeteten?"

Chase kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Sie sagt, sie hätte nur beruflichen Umgang mit Ihnen."

„Ihre himmelblau leuchtenden Augen und ihre rosigen Wangen sagen mir etwas anderes."

„Jetzt wird er wütend", bemerkte Amber. „Du wirst es dir mit ihm verscherzen, wenn du so weiter machst."

„Was genau läuft da ab zwischen Ihnen und Cameron?"

„Die Frage sollten Sie an Ihre Verlobte richten."

„Gut so." Amber nickte zustimmend. „Es wird Zeit, dass ihn jemand wachrüttelt. Bedingungslose Liebe? Pah."

Chase' Finger umklammerten das Glas. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen.

„Sie hat mich gebeten, mich von Ihnen fernzuhalten."

„Weil ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf Sie haben könnte?"

„Cameron hat einen guten Instinkt, was Sie angeht."

„Cameron hält Sie auch für manipulierbar und unheilbar romantisch."

„Immerhin will sie mich heiraten."

„Sie waren hartnäckig genug. Irgendwann haben Sie sie überzeugt, dass Sie es wert sein könnten. Haben Sie schon eine unheilbare Krankheit in der Hinterhand? Nur für alle Fälle."

„Sehr gut", pflichtete Amber bei. „Nur keine Schonung. Er hat nur noch knapp zwei Wochen, um es sich anders zu überlegen."

„Sie sind wirklich krank", sagte Chase nach einem Moment, in dem er ihn konsterniert anblickte.

„Dachten Sie, ich nehme Sie mit auf einen Drink, um Ihnen väterliche Ratschläge für die Ehe zu erteilen? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, nicht Sie meine. Abgesehen davon würde Ihnen nicht gefallen, was ich Ihnen zu sagen hätte."

„Warum wollen Sie es kaputtmachen?" fragte er und erhob sich. „Warum müssen Sie sich in Dinge einmischen, die Sie nicht das Geringste angehen?"

Er würde gehen, noch bevor sein Sandwich serviert wurde.

Verdammt auch.

Er hasste Clubsandwiches.

Amber sah ihn mit aufgestützten Ellbogen an. „Frag' ihn. Er ist sowieso schon fast weg."

Er tat es. „Glauben Sie, eine Ehe macht Sie wirklich glücklich?"

Chase sah ihn ungläubig an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich sollte gehen."

„Sie sollten anfangen, nachzudenken."

Amber sah ihm nach, als er zur Tür lief. „Das war sehr direkt. Aber gut. Jetzt ist er ernsthaft angepisst."

„Was zum Henker geht mich seine Ehe an? Was geht sie dich an? Er könnte ein Schaf heiraten und ich würde mich keinen Deut darum scheren."

„Du scherst dich um mehr, als zu zugibst."

Der Kellner brachte das Sandwich.

Wie erwartet, schmeckte es nach Sägespänen und Holzwolle.

**oOo**

Es war einer ihrer gemeinsamen Abende.

Es geschah selten genug, und er liebte es, mit ihr zu Abend zu essen.

Meist saßen sie dabei im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich einen Film an. Manchmal auch nicht. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie nie viel miteinander redeten. Über das Essen, den Film, über ihre Arbeit. Aber nie über sich selbst.

Das Gespräch mit House hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht. Er hasste es, konnte es jedoch nicht abschütteln. Das Gefühl, dass er (oder Amber) mehr wusste, als er selbst.

Sie pickte ein paar süße Erbsen aus den gebratenen Nudeln.

Er konnte nicht anders und wünschte sich, er hätte sich stattdessen auf die Zunge gebissen, als er fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich heiraten willst?"

Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf, dann gleich wieder weg. „Wir hatten diese Konversation bereits."

„Ich meine, es ist eine große Sache. Es ist eine Verpflichtung. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich heiratest, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist."

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich hatte Zweifel, aber sie sind weg. Ich liebe dich."

Sie sagte es, als wünsche sie ihm einen guten Appetit.

Oder als ermahnte ihn sie zum hundertsten Mal, einen Schal mitzunehmen, weil es draußen kalt war.

Er schwieg. Wenn er weiterbohrte, würde er ihre Gefühle verletzen. Womöglich einen Streit heraufbeschwören.

Er wollte keinen Streit mit ihr, weil es ihn sich schuldig fühlen lassen würde.

„Hast du House gesehen?" fragte sie. Ablenkung, wo es keine gab.

„Er sieht aus wie der Tod auf Latschen."

„Jemand sollte sich darum kümmern."

„Du kannst es Wilson sagen."

„Er hat mit dir gesprochen, nicht mit mir. A propos. Wilson wäre bereit, deinen Junggesellenabschied auszurichten. Es wäre nichts Großes. Eine kleine Feier. Da dein Freund erst in zwei Wochen kommen kann, dachte ich, es würde dich vielleicht freuen, eine zu haben."

„Klingt gut." Insgeheim hatte er nicht damit gerechnet.

„Wen willst du einladen?" Sie sah ihn an. „Foreman, sicher. Und Taub. Jemanden aus der Chirurgie?"

„Meinen Boss?" schlug er neckend vor, und sie verpasste ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm.

„Er würde dich entlassen, wenn er dich betrunken erlebt."

„Ich bin nie betrunken."

„Robert Chase, du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

Er ringelte eine Strähne ihres Haars um seinen Finger, freute sich, sie ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Entgegen dem landläufigen Klischee, ich vertrage nicht viel. Glaub es mir."

„Ich bin froh, wenn deine Kumpel genau so zivilisiert sind wie du."

„Außer Jerry wird keiner kommen."

„Jerry", murmelte sie. „Warum vergesse ich eigentlich immer seinen Namen?"

Später kuschelte sie sich in seinen Arm. Sie sahen den Film zu Ende, dann die Nachrichten.

Er war froh, dass sie das Thema House umschifft hatten.


	4. Chapter 4

Er nahm sich der Sache an, bevor sie sie völlig ruinieren würden.

Eine Junggesellenparty musste stilgerecht gefeiert werden.

Selbst Chase hatte das verdient.

„Weil er den Rest seines Ehelebens unter ihrer Fuchtel stehen wird?" fragte Amber.

„Und weil seine Sachen nach Frühlingsbrise riechen und er einen netten Hintern hat."

„Du hasst Partys."

„Nur die, in denen ich im Mittelpunkt stehe und hinterher den Dreck wegräumen muss."

„Du könntest für ihn ein paar Chippendales aus einer Torte springen lassen."

„Ich dachte eher an etwas Stilgerechtes. Hüte mit Korken für die männlichen Gäste. Eine Didgeridooband, die _Waltzing Mathilda_ spielen kann. Tanzende Kängurus."

„Ja, und ein paar Pappmachéfiguren mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt", sagte sie säuerlich. „Er ist so ein _Junge_."

„Wilson hatte Stripper auf seiner letzten Junggesellenparty", überlegte er.

„Und es war gut, dass seine Frau nie etwas davon wusste."

Genau betrachtet, hatte sie recht. Er wusste nicht, was hinter verschlossenen Türen passiert war, aber Wilson hatte sich auffällig lange mit einer der langbeinigen Schönheiten amüsiert.

Er begann, einen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen. Dies würde die beste Party im Leben seines ehemaligen Fellows werden. Eine, die ihn mit sämtlichen Männlichkeitsritualen auf einmal konfrontieren würde. Der Himmel wusste, wann er jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde.

„Es wird ihn umwerfen", sagte Amber.

„Weil er keine Erfahrung mit Strippern hat? Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Weil er niemals über die Stränge schlägt."

„Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass er es tut."

„Cameron wird nicht begeistert sein."

„Junggesellenabschiede sind nichts für moralische Mädchen."

„Sie wird sauer sein."

„Aber er bekommt einen würdevollen letzten Abend in Freiheit."

„Frei ist er schon lange nicht mehr", sagte sie, während sie aus dem Lift trat. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„In die Pathologie. Ich möchte noch ein bisschen üben."

**oOo**

Chase war mit allem einverstanden, schien es aber nicht über sich bringen zu können, Cameron über das bevorstehende Spektakel zu informieren und griff zu einem Trick, der ihm gefiel. Kidnapping. Wie passend.

Der Gedanke, sie könnte entsetzt die Hände zusammenschlagen und es ihm kurzerhand verbieten, amüsierte House für einen Moment.

„Sie gängelt ihn", bemerkte Amber abfällig, nachdem er zufrieden mit einem Eisbecher abgezogen war. „Wieso hat er solchen Respekt vor ihr?"

Er ließ sich etwas einfallen. Organisierte zwei Polizisten, die sich bereiterklärten, an besagtem Abend in der Klinik kurz vor Chase' Feierabend (und dem Abend der großen Party) vorbeizuschauen.

„Großartige Idee", lobte Amber, nachdem er den Telefonhörer aufgelegt hatte. „Du bist wirklich nett zu ihm. Der arme Kerl hat solche Angst davor, es ihr zu sagen. Ist es wegen dir?"

„Meine Partys sind bekannt für wilde Sexorgien und hemmungslose Saufgelage. Genug Grund für Cameron, es ihm zu verbieten, wenn sie davon Wind bekommt."

„Kann er eigentlich _irgendetwas_ tun, ohne dafür ein Naserümpfen von ihr zu kassieren?"

House überlegte einen Moment. „Sie fand ihn toll, als er mir vorgeschlagen hat, mich auf seinem Anrufbeantworter auszutoben."

Sie lachte schnaubend. „Ja. Weil er da zeigen musste, dass er unabhängig von dir ist. Das hat ihr gefallen. Was noch? Sie will keinen Antrag von ihm. Sie will nicht mit ihm wegfahren, wenn er einen Trip übers Wochenende plant. Sie will ihn nicht in ihrem Leben. Warum gibt er sich so viel Mühe mit ihr? Warum heiraten die beiden überhaupt?"

„Weil er sie liebt?"

"Ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre eine zweiseitige Sache. Heiraten. Aber ich kann mich natürlich täuschen."

Liebe, dachte er, macht Idioten aus uns allen.

Aus Chase ganz besonders.

„Du solltest sie überzeugen, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie ist", meinte Amber. „Damit ersparst du ihnen eine Scheidung. Und dir seinen Hass. Er wird dich hassen, wenn er merkt, dass sie ihn nur aus Bequemlichkeit dir vorgezogen hat."

„Chase wird mich nie hassen. Dazu ist er viel zu pragmatisch."

„Stille Wasser sind tief."

„Nicht Chase."

Sie gab keine Ruhe. „Was ist mit ihr? Kann sie damit leben, dass du Einfluss auf ihn hast? Er wäre mit der lahmen Altherrenrunde von Wilson einverstanden gewesen, wenn du ihn nicht auf böse Wege geführt hättest. Er will das. Er findet es herrlich. So sehr, dass er sich mit dir gegen sie verbündet. Du verstehst seine Bedürfnisse besser, als seine Frau es kann. Wenn sie es bloß nie erfährt. Oh weh, die Ehe wäre gescheitert, bevor sie überhaupt geschlossen wird. Es bräche uns das Herz."

Er sagte nichts. Wünschte sich, sie würde den Mund halten.

Es ging ihn nichts an, was zwischen Chase und Cameron lief. Seit die beiden nicht mehr für ihn arbeiteten, sowieso nicht.

Aber sie war gekommen und hatte ihn um seinen Rat gefragt. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen, ihre Beziehung zu hinterfragen.

Es war möglich, dass sie glaubte, es interessiere ihn.

Aus Gründen, die er sich lieber nicht vorstellen wollte.

„Sie kann dich nicht loslassen", fasste Amber seine Gedanken zusammen. „Und du hältst dich an Chase, weil er ungefährlicher ist. Weil er keine Frau ist und nie auf die Idee käme, dich zu bemuttern. Weil er so dankbar ist für das bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, die du ihm gibst. Würdest du mit ihr dasselbe tun, sie würde sich nicht mit deinem kleinen Finger zufrieden geben, wie er es tut. Sie würde deine ganze Hand wollen."

„Ich will Cameron nicht."

„Aber du willst auch nicht, dass sie ihn bekommt. Sie wird ihn ruinieren."

„Cameron hätte es vermutlich andersherum ausgedrückt. Was ist dein Punkt?"

„Warum sollten die beiden heiraten?"

„Vielleicht macht es sie glücklich."

„Chase macht der Gedanke daran glücklich. Cameron hat hohe Erwartungen. In ein paar Monaten werden sie merken, dass sie einer dummen Illusion aufgesessen sind. Warum so lange warten? Warum die beiden nicht mit der Realität konfrontieren? Du bist doch sonst so sehr für Wahrheit."

„Jeder so, wie er es verdient."

Sie beugte sich näher, und er fühlte den Luftzug ihres Haars an seinem Gesicht. „Verdienst du es, dass man dein Werk kaputtmacht? Gib es zu, dass du manchmal stolz auf ihn warst. Gib zu, dass er so denken kann wie du. Dass er dir nützlich war und fügsamer als jeder andere. Willst du wirklich, dass er dir in Zukunft seine Dienste verweigert mit der Begründung, dass seine Frau es ihm verboten hat?"

„Das ist lächerlich."

Sie zuckte die Achseln, zog sich auf eine Untersuchungsliege und faltete sittsam die Hände, während er nach der Spiritusflasche suchte.

„Behaupte hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht aufgeklärt."

„Halsabschneiderisches Biest", knurrte er und wünschte sich, er könnte sie mit dem Feuer zu Asche zerfallen lassen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Warum bin ich in Ihren Träumen?" fragte er. „Warum nicht Cameron?"

„Cameron würde mir einen Gefallen tun und einen Lederbikini tragen. Sie sehen langweilig aus in Scrubs. Ich mochte Ihre grässlichen Krawatten. Hat Cameron sie zur Altkleidersammlung gegeben?"

„Wo ist Amber?"

„Holt uns ein paar Schachteln Thaifraß. Da stehen Sie doch drauf, oder nicht?"

Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, Hände in den Hosentaschen.

House wusste, dass es ein Traum war, doch er wunderte sich dennoch, weshalb Chase genau so aussah, wie er ihn an seinem Vorstellungsgespräch in Erinnerung hatte.

Ordentlich gekämmt, sauber rasiert.

Er sah schmerzhaft jung aus.

„Sind Sie immer noch enttäuscht?" fragte er.

„Worüber sollte ich enttäuscht sein? Ich habe Sie gefeuert, damit Sie selbstständig denken. Es ist nicht meine Verantwortung, was Sie mit Ihrem verkorksten Leben anfangen."

„Es ist nicht verkorkst."

„Sie hatten schlechte Voraussetzungen."

„Das sollte mich nicht daran hindern, glücklich zu sein."

„Cameron hat recht. Sie_ sind_ naiv."

Chase runzelte die Brauen. „Es kümmert Sie. Sie machen sich Gedanken. Das ist neu."

„Nur, weil Sie mich nicht gefragt haben, ob ich Ihr Trauzeuge sein will. Das hat mich, ehrlich gestanden, ein bisschen geknickt. Ich wette, Sie haben es Cameron ausgeredet."

Er blickte zur Seite, beinahe ertappt. „Mache ich einen Fehler?"

„Sie machen das, was zu erwarten war."

„Sie haben noch nie jemanden geliebt, oder?"

Kühn.

Unerschrocken.

Herausfordernd.

„Und Sie?"

Er wurde wieder zu dem Chase, den er kannte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringt. Ich sollte besser gehen."

„Wenn Sie mit einer ausgeräumten Schublade zufrieden sind, ist das nicht mein Problem."

„Warum machen Sie es zu meinem?"

Er kannte die Antwort nicht. Chase saß da und blickte ihn ausdruckslos an, unberührt von allem, was um ihn herum vorging.

Seltsam, dass er so fatalistisch sein konnte, wenn es um ihn selbst ging. So blind, wenn er seine eigenen Interessen durchsetzen wollte.

„Cameron liebt Sie nicht."

„Sie wird mich heiraten. In zwei Wochen."

Ja, dachte er, aber das ist nicht dasselbe.

Chase verengte die Augen und lehnte sich ein Stück weiter zurück. „Sie sind nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?"

Er lachte, ohne es zu wollen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich müsste um Camerons Gunst kämpfen? Sie drängt sie mir praktisch auf, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet. Ich bin der Bemitleidenswertere von uns beiden. Warum haben Sie ihr eigentlich nie von Ihrer tragischen Kindheit erzählt? Das hätte Ihnen Bonuspunkte gebracht."

Chase schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig, fassungslos. „Das ist krank. Sie sind krank, House. Suchen Sie sich Hilfe."

„Wenn Sie jemals aus der Rolle fallen, wird sie Sie fallen lassen. Wenn Sie einmal nicht Ihren Erwartungen entsprechen, wird sie Ihnen das nachtragen. Werden Sie damit fertig?"

Er zögerte. Fing an, nachzudenken. Er konnte die kleinen Rädchen in seinem Gehirn sich in Gang setzen hören.

Immerhin.

„So ist sie nicht."

„Dann kennen Sie Ihre Verlobte nicht gut genug. Sie haben Grips und sind skrupellos, wenn es sein muss. Ich hätte Sie nicht entlassen, wenn Sie nicht wenigstens das gelernt hätten. Machen Sie sich auf drei Wochen Sexentzug gefasst, wenn Sie jemals wieder unmoralisch handeln."

„Das ist lächerlich." Er stand auf und machte Anstalten, zur Tür zu gehen.

„Ich kann Ihnen ein paar Telefonnummern geben. Nur für den Fall", rief er ihm nach.

Wortlos verschwand er aus der Wohnung.

Als House die Augen aufschlug, saß Amber in demselben Sessel, in dem eben noch Chase in seinem Traum gewesen war, und kämpfte mit Essstäbchen und einer Schachtel gebratener Nudel. „Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?"

„Männergespräche", erwiderte er kurz, nicht willens, sie in seine Träume einzuweihen.

„Er ist kaum ein Mann, oder? Vielmehr einer von Peter Pans verlorenen Jungen. Auf der Suche nach Mommy. Ob Cameron ihr ähnlich sieht, was meinst du?"

„Es gibt kaum etwas, was mich weniger interessiert."

„Es nagt an dir", stellte sie mit unbewegter Miene fest. „Du willst wirklich herausfinden, was dahinter steckt. Ich mag es, wenn wir neugierig sind. Eine neue Möglichkeit, unschöne Wahrheiten ans Licht zu bringen. Darin sind wir ganz groß."

Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Zur Hölle mit der Hochzeit.

Zur Hölle mit seinen Träumen.

Und, vor allem, zur Hölle mit Amber.

„Es wird nichts nützen", hörte er ihre unbarmherzige Stimme. „Hast du schon die Stripperinnen angeheuert? Es könnte ein Riesenspaß werden. Stell dir vor, was passiert, wenn sie es herausfindet. Sie wäre so entrüstet. Hör zu. Wenn wir eine finden, die Mommy ähnlich sieht, wird er sich vielleicht vergessen. Sich an ihrer Brust ausweinen und vielleicht ein bisschen mehr. Glaubst du, das würde sie ihm jemals verzeihen können?"

„Sie würde sofort die Hochzeit absagen."

„Wäre das nicht in deinem Sinn?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ich will Cameron nicht für mich", knurrte er.

„Natürlich nicht. Du hättest sie oft genug haben können. Wo ist die Herausforderung?"

Implizierte sie, dass er Chase haben wollte? Das war absurd.

„Auch, wenn du bei Wilson einen gegenteiligen Eindruck bekommen haben solltest, ich bin nicht schwul."

Noch lächerlicher. Er sprach nicht mit Amber, der Verlobten seines besten Freundes, sondern mit Amber, seinem personifizierten Unterbewusstsein.

„Du bist auch nicht besonders gut darin, alte Gewohnheiten aufzugeben."

Verglich sie Chase mit einer alten Gewohnheit?

Er schlug die Decke zurück und wandte sich um, sah zu, wie sie eine neue Schachtel aus der braunen Packpapiertüte holte.

Der Duft von frittiertem Reis und Glutamat schlug ihm entgegen und verursachte ihm für einen Moment heftige Übelkeit.

„Es hat nichts mit Chase oder Cameron zu tun."

„Warum bist du dann unzufrieden? Lass die beiden heiraten und sieh zu, was sie aus ihm machen wird. Du hast einen leidlichen Ersatz für ihn gefunden. Einen, der mit dir mithalten kann und der dich zum Lachen bringt. Oh, warte, Kutner ist ja tot." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Macht nichts. Idioten sterben nicht aus. Du kannst einen neuen anheuern."

Wenn er sie nicht bald loswurde, würde er verrückt werden.

Vielleicht war er es schon.

Zum ersten Mal überfiel ihn Angst vor sich selbst.

Angst vor dem Wahnsinn.

Angst, etwas zu tun, das er später bereuen würde.

„Richte die Party aus", flüsterte Amber nahe an seinem Ohr, und er spürte ihren leichten Atem, dem jede Wärme fehlte. „Alles andere überlass' mir."

Es klang wie eine Drohung.


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron erwischte ihn im Aufenthaltsraum, nachdem er den Eisbecher aus dem Gefrierfach geholt und sich damit auf das blaue Sofa gesetzt hatte.

Zu spät, es vor ihr zu verbergen.

Ein wenig missbilligend ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder.

„Du weißt, wie ungesund das ist." Dann lächelte sie, als wollte sie sich für ihren Tadel entschuldigen. „Gibst du mir den Löffel?"

Er fragte sich, wie er ihr erklären sollte, dass diese spezielle Eiscreme explizit nach Rum schmeckte.

Nachdem sie probiert hatte, verzog sie den Mund, und auf ihrer Stirn erschienen zarte Falten. „Ist das Alkohol?"

„Sag es niemandem weiter", sagte er. „Der Becher gehört Dr. Meyers von der Chirurgischen. Er kriegt sein Alkoholproblem nicht in den Griff. Ich versuche, zu helfen."

„Indem du seinen Vorrat verspeist. Wie edel von dir."

Sie saß neben ihm auf der Kante, die Hände zwischen ihre Knie geklemmt. Ihre Körpersprache war manchmal so eindeutig. Er wusste nicht, was er daraus machen sollte.

Es war, als würde sie ihn ausschließen.

Als würde sie ihm nicht wirklich Zugang zu sich gestatten.

„Hast du mit House gesprochen?" fragte sie.

„Ich bin ihm seit Tagen nicht mehr begegnet." Eine neue Lüge. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie leicht sie ihm fiel.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Er arbeitet. Trotz allem. Vielleicht geht es ihm besser."

„Er sieht immer noch zum Fürchten aus."

„Ich möchte gern, dass er bei unserer Hochzeit dabei ist."

Chase fühlte einen Stich in seiner Brust, während sie ihn mit bittenden Augen ansah. „Du weißt, dass er nicht kommen wird. Er hat es selber gesagt."

„Vielleicht erwartet er, dass wir ihn ein bisschen nachdrücklicher bitten als nur durch eine schriftliche Einladung."

„Sag' ihm, dass du ihn auf gar keinen Fall am glücklichsten Tag deines Lebens sehen willst. Dann kommt er garantiert, um ihn dir zu vermiesen."

„Wir könnten ihn beide fragen. Er mag dich. Er hat sich angeboten, deine Junggesellenparty auszurichten. Er würde das nicht tun, wenn du ihm gleichgültig wärst."

_Er wird auch auf meine Hochzeit kommen, wenn ich ihm nicht gleichgültig bin_, hörte er sie in Gedanken hinzufügen.

Chase nahm ihre Hände in seine und hielt sie fest. „Willst du das wirklich? Ich frage ihn, wenn dir so viel daran liegt, aber du wirst enttäuscht sein, wenn er wieder ablehnt."

„Du kennst House. Er lässt sich gern bitten." Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn er dabei wäre."

Er sah sie an und wollte nicht daran denken, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vor sich ging.

Wollte sich nicht vorstellen, weshalb sie darauf bestand, ihn dabei zu haben.

„Er wird dir keine Komplimente über dein Kleid machen."

„Denkst du, mir liegt daran?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht, weshalb du ihn dabei haben willst. Es ist nicht so, dass er jemals besonders nett gewesen wäre."

„Immerhin ist er daran schuld, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ohne ihn würden wir keine Hochzeit planen."

Er hielt sie immer noch fest, versuchte, in ihren Augen zu lesen. Er konnte nichts darin finden außer Arglosigkeit. „Ich frage ihn."

„Okay." Sie entzog ihm ihre Hände. „Und bei der Gelegenheit sag ihm, dass Wilson die Party ausrichtet und nicht er. Das ist nichts Persönliches. Ich möchte dich nur nach Möglichkeit unversehrt heiraten."

**oOo**

Er fand ihn in seinem Büro auf dem Liegesessel, schlafend. Zumindest nahm er an, dass er schlief, und wollte sich erleichtert zurückziehen, als House unverhofft ein Auge öffnete.

„Warum schleichen Sie hier rein wie ein Dieb? Oder darf Cameron nicht wissen, dass Sie mir schon wieder Ihre Aufwartung machen?"

Er zog die Glastür hinter sich zu und vergewisserte sich, dass der Konferenzraum leer war. Am besten, er kam gleich zur Sache. „Sie wollen diese Party ausrichten. Warum kommen Sie nicht auf die Hochzeit?"

„Weil Hochzeiten langweilig sind. Junggesellenabschiede dagegen…" Er nahm die Beine von dem Fußteil des Sessels und bot es ihm als Sitzplatz an. „Sie hätten nicht zufällig Lust, ein bisschen Exorzismus zu betreiben?"

„Amber ist also immer noch da."

„Sie hält Sie für den besseren Kutner."

Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Tragik, dass House' Unterbewusstsein ihn mit einem Toten verglich. „Schön. Ich kannte Kutner kaum, aber er schien kein Dummkopf zu sein, sonst hätten Sie ihn nicht angeheuert."

„Ein Selbstmörder", murmelte House, während er ihn abwesend anblickte. „Hat alles zerstört, was er hatte. Das nennen Sie also keinen Dummkopf."

„Wollen Sie über Kutner reden?"

Ihm fiel auf, dass keiner von ihnen das getan hatte. Wenn Amber es tat, schien es ihn zumindest zu beschäftigen.

„Das hier ist nicht über Kutner, Chase."

„Er scheint ein Auslöser für Ihre derzeitigen Probleme zu sein."

„Deswegen sind Sie nicht hier. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Warum fühlte er sich immer so durchschaut, wenn House ihn mit seinem unerbittlichen Blick musterte?

Er tat sein Bestes, aber irgendwie hatte er immer das Gefühl, er wusste mehr über ihn, als er zugab.

„Cameron ist enttäuscht, weil Sie die Einladung abgelehnt haben."

„Ich halte mich grundsätzlich fern von Beerdigungen, Taufen und Hochzeiten. Zu deprimierend. Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, dass ich eine Ausnahme für Sie mache."

„Sie würden es nicht für mich tun. Ich lege keinen Wert auf Ihr Kommen, weil Sie das alles ohnehin lächerlich und bedeutungslos finden. Sie würden es jeden wissen lassen, und es wäre ein ernsthafter Stimmungskiller. Aber Cameron wünscht sich, dass Sie dabei sind."

Seine Augen glitzerten interessiert. „Haben Sie sie gefragt, weshalb?"

Nein. Er hatte nicht. Und er kannte den Grund so genau wie House.

„Sie und ich sind keine Rivalen, Chase", sagte House, als keine Antwort kam. „Das sind wir nie gewesen, aber das ist Ihnen doch sicherlich bewusst. Sie sind ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."

Auch ohne langes Grübeln war ihm klar, dass er recht hatte.

So, wie er immer recht hatte.

Aber, verdammt, er war es, der sie bekommen hatte. Doch warum eigentlich?

„Cameron liebt mich", sagte er noch einmal, als würde es wahrer werden, wenn er es aussprach.

„Und Sie lieben sie. Da sind Sie mir einen guten Schritt voraus. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es, sie zu überzeugen. Viel Glück dabei."

Ihm war ein wenig schwindlig, als er aufstand.

Gespräche mit House waren nie besonders aufschlussreich.

Und sie kosteten ihn zu viel Energie.

„Dann bleibt es dabei. Sie werden nicht kommen."

„Um nichts in der Welt."

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

**oOo**

Zuhause schauten sie sich _Fried Green Tomatoes_ an, Camerons Lieblingsfilm.

Er war nicht bei der Sache, in Gedanken immer wieder bei House und dem kryptischen Gespräch, dass sie geführt hatten.

Vielleicht wurde er wirklich allmählich verrückt.

Cameron, an seine Schulter gelehnt, sah zu ihm auf. „Meinst du, er überlegt es sich anders, wenn ich ihn frage?"

„Warum liegt dir so viel daran?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Alle unsere Freunde und Kollegen kommen. Er hat am engsten mit uns gearbeitet und das aus uns gemacht, was wir sind, in beruflicher Hinsicht. Es wäre einfach richtig, ihn dabei zu haben."

Er streichelte ihr Haar, betrachtete das aparte Profil.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er sie mit dem konfrontieren sollte, was House gesagt hatte, doch er brachte es nicht fertig.

Es war wie eine Lunte zwischen ihnen, die darauf wartete, gezündet zu werden.

Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er derjenige mit dem Streichholz war.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie hielt die Stellung.

Wie eine Chimäre (was sie zweifellos war) begleitete sie ihn durch die Klinik, geisterte sie durch Differentialdiagnosen, lenkte ihn mit nervenden Kommentaren über seine Mitarbeiter ab.

„Sie ist heiß", sagte sie anerkennend, als er Thirteen und Foreman in einen Stripclub schickte, um nach potentiellen Animierdamen für den großen Abend Ausschau zu halten.

„Ich suche mir meine Mitarbeiter nicht nach Pin Up-Qualitäten aus."

„Bei ihr hast du eine großzügige Ausnahme gemacht."

„Sie leistet gute Arbeit."

„Und sie sieht heiß aus. Erzähl' mir nicht, das wäre dir entgangen."

Er ärgerte sich über ihre ständigen Analysen. Deutete sie an, er hätte sie nur deswegen eingestellt, weil er sie sexuell anziehend fand? Er hatte alle seine Fellows nach sorgfältigeren Kriterien ausgesucht als nach der Ebenmäßigkeit ihrer Gesichtszüge oder der Körbchengröße.

Doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, fand er kein Gegenargument, das stichhaltig genug gewesen wäre.

Er wusste nicht viel mehr über sie als das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, und er hatte nie insistiert.

Seltsam.

„Mach' dir nichts draus", tröstete Amber. „Du hattest Wichtigeres im Kopf als das Privatleben deiner Mitarbeiter."

„Es war einmal anders", erwiderte er.

„Damals warst du noch nicht verrückt."

Er schloss die Tür zu Wilsons Apartment auf.

Sie folgte ihm unbeeindruckt. „Die Eisbar könnte hier in Richtung Schlafzimmer stehen. Und das Buffet gleich den Gang hinunter."

„Stört es dich nicht, dass das Gelage in eurem Wohnzimmer stattfindet?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Du hast dich entschieden, deinem Unterbewusstsein mein Gesicht zu geben. Alles andere geht mich nichts an."

Natürlich.

„Du gibst dir wirklich Mühe", stellte Amber fest, während er im Geist die Gläserpyramide vor der Fensterfront platzierte. „Für wen hättest du das noch getan?"

„Für Wilson."

„Dein bester Freund. Was ist dann Chase? Dein Angestellter des Monats? Er arbeitet nicht einmal mehr für dich."

Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Hätte er dasselbe für Foreman getan? Für Taub?

Aber er war nie _nett._

Nicht grundlos.

Nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Chase ist der Oliver Twist unter meinen Leuten. Ich habe ein Herz für Heimatlose."

„Er ist auch derjenige, der dich ausstechen kann. Er hat es gezeigt. Er denkt wie du. Eines Tages wird er so gewissenlos sein wie du. Willst du das nicht? Ist es nicht das, was du dir wünschst? Ist es nicht das, was du aus ihnen allen machen willst? Mediziner, die so denken wie du. Ärzte, die Grenzen überschreiten. Die einen Dreck auf den hippokratischen Eid geben, wenn er nur hinderlich erscheint. Chase hat das begriffen. Er vertraut deinem Urteil. Eines Tages wird er seinem eigenen trauen können. Er wird sein wie du."

Er wollte das nicht hören.

„Oh, du tust so, als läge ich falsch." Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah treuherzig zu ihm auf. „Gib es zu. Sie wird ihn aus deiner Reichweite halten. Sie wird immer zu dir kommen, aber er wird unter ihrem Einfluss sein und nicht länger unter deinem. Du verlierst deine Macht über ihn. Mal ehrlich, wen würde das nicht anpissen?"

„Was soll ich tun? Die Hochzeit abblasen wie Benjamin Braddock in _Die Reifeprüfung_? Ihn entführen und mit ihm in eine glückliche Zukunft fahren?"

„Sei nicht albern." Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und überkreuzte die Beine. „Du solltest wirklich wissen, weshalb du das tust. All die Arbeit. Die Organisation. Der unerfreuliche Aufwand. Seit wann bist du verrückt danach?"

Er tat es nicht aus Menschenfreundlichkeit.

Chase bedeutete ihm nichts.

Es machte Spaß, Partys auszurichten. Es war nicht die erste.

„Junggesellenabschiede sind meine Spezialität."

„Du willst ihn zurück haben."

„Ich war froh, als er weg war."

„Du hättest ihn zurückgenommen. Damals, als er der einzige gewesen ist, der eine richtige Diagnose gestellt hat von allen deinen hoffnungsvollen Kandidaten. Du warst so stolz auf ihn in diesem Moment, erinnerst du dich?"

„Wie ein Vater auf den gut geratenen Sohn. Das wolltest du doch sagen", ergänzte er ätzend.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Deine Worte, nicht meine."

Er schloss sie in der Wohnung ein, als er ging, und wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

Sie wartete bereits auf dem Rücksitz, als er in den Wagen stieg.

„Wilson wird nicht glücklich über den Ort der Party sein."

„Er wird mitmachen, wie er es immer tut."

„So wie Chase."

„Genau so."

Sie lächelte spöttisch im Rückspiegel und beugte sich zwischen die Sitze, um ihm ins Ohr zu sprechen. „Du magst ihn. Warum ihn hergeben? Warum ihn ihr überlassen?"

„Ich will ihn nicht haben. Nach dieser Party wird sie ihn nie mehr in meine Nähe lassen, und du wirst dich wundern, wie gut ich damit leben kann, weil er mit ihr verheiratet ist und nicht mit mir."

„Vielleicht können wir es verhindern", flüsterte sie. „Was wäre, wenn niemand von euch beiden ihn bekommt? Es wäre besser für sie. Besser für ihn. Besser für dich. Uns allen wäre geholfen."

Ihre Worte waren wie eine Migräne, die nicht nachlassen wollte.

**oOo**

Am Tag der Party war er nervös.

Und gleichzeitig freute er sich darauf.

Es war ein wohliger Nervenkitzel, es vor Cameron geheim zu halten. Sie würde nicht begeistert sein. Sie würde ihm vorwerfen, nicht ehrlich zu ihr zu sein, doch er wusste auch, dass sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, es abzusagen, wenn er ihr alles erzählte.

Diesen einen Abend wollte er haben. Es würde etwas sein, das er in Erinnerung behalten würde.

Selbst wenn er dafür ihren Unmut auf sich zog.

Sie selbst hatte seinen guten Willen auch strapaziert, indem sie ihr vom Vermächtnis ihres toten ersten Ehemanns erzählt hatte.

Er hatte ein Anrecht darauf, sich zu amüsieren.

„Ist alles okay?" fragte sie, während sie in der Cafeteria zu Mittag aßen. Es war der einzige Zeitpunkt ihres Arbeitstags, an dem sie sich sehen konnten. „Du bist schweigsam heute."

„Es war ein langer Vormittag. Kolektomie", log er.

„Ich habe daran gedacht, Meredith und Rebecca neben Steven und Lance zu setzen. Sie würden sicherlich gut miteinander auskommen."

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, ehe er begriff, dass sie von der Sitzordnung sprach. Von den Leuten, die sie erwähnte, kannte er nur Meredith. Ihre beste Freundin. Solange sie weit genug von ihm weg saß, war ihm alles recht. „Müssen wir eine Tischordnung haben? Warum nicht jeden dort hin sitzen lassen, wo er sich wohl fühlt?"

Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Dann sitzt jeder dort, wo er jeden kennt. Es wäre doch schön, wenn auf unserer Hochzeit neue Bekanntschaften entstehen würden."

Ihm graute ein wenig davor, mit welcher Akribie sie jedes Detail plante.

Als entwerfe man einen Schlachtplan.

„Was immer du für richtig hältst", sagte er.

„Hast du daran gedacht, neue Schuhe zu kaufen?"

Der Himmel möge ihn davor bewahren, an seiner Hochzeit die falschen Schuhe zu tragen. „Ich werde mich morgen darum kümmern."

„Vergiss nicht, das Hotelzimmer für deinen Freund zu buchen."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Und bitte lass dir die Haare schneiden", fügte sie rasch hinzu.

Chase sah sie erstaunt an. „Ist es zu lang?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Es ist seit Wochen schon zu lang. Ich habe dich bereits zweimal daran erinnert. Lass es bis zur Hochzeit schneiden. Sonst glauben meine Eltern, ich würde einen Hippie heiraten."

„Und das würden sie dir nie verzeihen."

„Ist es dir egal, wie du am wichtigsten Tag deines Lebens aussiehst?"

Er verkniff sich eine scherzhafte Bemerkung. Manchmal war sie erschreckend humorlos. „Du musst das nicht alles zu Tode organisieren. Ich will nicht, dass du völlig am Ende bist, wenn die ersten Gäste eintreffen."

„Wir hätten doch Acapulco für die Flitterwochen buchen sollen", sagte sie, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Was ist, wenn etwas in der Klinik anliegt und wir nicht erreichbar sind?"

Chase lehnte sich zurück. „Du machst dir Sorgen um House. Nicht um die Klinik."

„Das ist Unsinn."

„House hat Probleme. Es liegt nicht an uns, sie zu lösen. Du kannst ihm nicht helfen, indem du in Reichweite bleibst. Außerdem scheint es ihm besser zu gehen. Gestern war er beinahe nett."

Schon wieder eine Lüge, aber er wusste nicht, wie er sie sonst beruhigen sollte.

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte ihn gerne dabei. Meinst du, ich sollte zu ihm und ihn fragen?"

„Er hat seinen Standpunkt ziemlich klar gemacht."

„Ich werde ihn fragen", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Allison." Er hielt sie zurück, unfähig, den Funken Eifersucht in seinem Inneren nicht auflodern zu lassen. „Es ist zwecklos. Bitte lass es."

„Ich muss los", sagte sie. „Ich sehe dich später."

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit raschen Schritten die Cafeteria verließ.

Etwas in ihm fing an, sich zu regen.

Ein Gefühl, ob sie beide nicht im Begriff waren, einen Fehler zu machen.

Er drückte es nieder und griff nach ihrem stehen gelassenen Orangensaft.

Er schmeckte bitter und künstlich.


	8. Chapter 8

„Er amüsiert sich."

„Wer würde das nicht?"

„Du, zum Beispiel", sagte sie. „Schließt dich im Badezimmer ein und hörst dem orgiastischen Treiben zu."

„Wer sagt, dass mich das nicht amüsiert? Immerhin sitze ich nicht auf dem Trockenen."

„Nein." Amber schwenkte den Champagner in ihrem Glas. „Er ist wie ein kleiner Junge, den man nach Feierabend in einem Candyshop vergessen hat."

„Das war genau der Zweck dieser Veranstaltung."

„Oh, wir sind so philanthropisch", spottete sie. „Wann hat er jemals so viel Spaß gehabt?"

Es war tatsächlich neu, Chase so zu sehen.

Er kannte ihn als verschlossen und defensiv, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals ausgelassen erlebt zu haben.

Nicht, dass er ihm dazu je einen Anlass gegeben hatte.

Ihn lachen zu hören, war neu und aufregend. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Chase so vorbehaltlos dazu fähig war.

Wenigstens heute hatte er ihn dazu gebracht, sich gehen zu lassen.

Genau das, was er jahrelang in ihm provoziert hatte.

Alles, was es dazu brauchte, war ein bisschen Alkohol und ein paar hübsche Mädchen, die lachten und ihn hinreissend fanden, wenn er ihnen Eiscreme von den perfekt manikürten Fingern leckte.

Zufrieden stieß er mit Amber an. „Auf eine gelungene Party."

„Auf einen sinnlos betrunkenen Dr. Chase", erwiderte sie. „Jemand sollte auf ihn aufpassen."

„Foreman spielt Kindermädchen. Ich wette, Cameron hat ihn darum gebeten."

„Du hast eben einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn."

Der zu Ende gehen würde, sobald Cameron ihre Bedingungen diktieren konnte. Was Manipulation anging, hatte sie viel von ihm gelernt.

Es würde ihr nicht schwer fallen, ihn umzukrempeln und einen Moralisten aus ihm zu machen. In dieser Hinsicht war er anpassungsfähig.

„Es ist sein Pech, dass er es allen recht machen will", nahm Amber seine Gedanken auf. „In dieser Hinsicht gleicht er dir nicht im Mindesten. Wäre das nicht eine weitere Lektion, die er zu lernen hat?"

„Nicht von mir."

„Von Cameron etwa?" Sie lachte abfällig. „Er wird dir aus dem Weg gehen."

„Das tut er jetzt schon."

„Aber er lässt sich immer noch gern auf deine Spielchen ein. Weil sie Spaß machen. Weil sie unmoralisch sind. Er liebt das."

„Ich will nicht, dass es anders wird", murmelte er.

Er hatte immer noch seinen Nutzen an Chase.

Es war meist leicht, ihn zu überzeugen. Nicht, weil er ihn manipulieren konnte, falls notwendig. Chase vertraute seinem Urteil mehr als alle anderen. Er hatte ihn während und nach seiner Zeit unter ihm kaum in Frage gestellt, und die wenigen Male, in der er es gewagt hatte, hatte er gute Gründe gehabt. Hinter seinem harmlosen Jungengesicht verbarg sich ein scharfer Verstand, den er gelegentlich mit verblüffender Effektivität benutzte.

„Weil du Veränderungen hasst. Ich verstehe das", sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Ihr beide wärt besser dran, wenn diese Hochzeit nie stattfinden würde."

„Soll das bedeuten, du und ich arbeiten daran, das holde Paar auseinander zu bringen?"

„Es wäre nicht das Schlechteste, was du tun könntest."

Das war nicht das, was er wollte. Oder doch?

„Du kannst es nicht ausstehen, dass die beiden heiraten", sagte sie. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihr junges Glück."

„Ich kenne die Umstände. Sie weisen nicht unbedingt darauf hin, dass ein Märchen wahr wird. Es wird nicht lange halten. Warum sollte ich sie darum beneiden?"

„Du wirst immer allein sein", sagte sie eisig lächelnd. „Die beiden sind es nicht mehr."

„Zwei Seelen, die sich gefunden haben", spottete er. „Das ist lächerlich romantisch. Was ein Synonym in sich ist."

„Vielleicht genießt er es, sich von ihr dominieren zu lassen. Vielleicht ist es das, was er will. Was sie beide wollen."

„Nein." Er betrachtete sein Glas, in dem der Champagner leise zischend prickelte. „Sie will ihn nicht, und er will sie zu sehr. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es selbst bemerken."

Sie lächelte ihn über den Rand von ihrem eigenen Glas an. „Du könntest es ihnen zeigen."

Sie war unangenehm.

Kalt.

Hinterhältig.

Er konnte nicht sehen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

War es so schwer, das eigene Unterbewusstsein zu kontrollieren?

Und warum beschäftigte er sich derart obsessiv mit ehemaligen Fellows?

Sie waren nicht mehr in seinem Leben. Sie waren ihm gleichgültig.

„Das sind sie nie gewesen", bemerkte Amber. „Das Krankenhaus ist dein Wohnzimmer. Deine Beschäftigten sind deine Kinder. Es ist alles, was dir in deinem armseligen Leben bleibt. Ein kläglicher Ersatz für eine Familie. Die beiden werden sie haben. Eine Familie. Blonde, hübsche Bälger, zwei oder drei. Chase liebt Kinder."

Und wenn? Es interessierte ihn nicht.

Foremans panisch klingende Stimme und das Rütteln am Türknopf enthob ihn einer Erwiderung. „House! Sind Sie da drin?"

„Benutzen Sie das andere Klo. Es ist in der Küche. Sieht aus wie ein Waschbecken."

„Es ist Chase. Er hat einen anaphylaktischen Schock erlitten. Von der Körperbutter einer der Stripperinnen oder so was."

Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Einer der Anwohner hatte einen Epi-Pen. Wir bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus, nur für alle Fälle."

Als er sich ihr zuwandte, leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf, und ein triumphierendes Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel.

Die Erkenntnis dämmerte rasch, und sie kam wie ein Schock. „Ich wusste, dass er allergisch auf Erdbeeren reagiert. Ich habe versucht, Chase umzubringen. Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich will Cameron nicht."

„Du bist auch nicht sonderlich glücklich über anderer Leute Glück."

Nein.

Es konnte nicht sein.

Das war nicht er.

Es war vollkommen unlogisch.

Warum sollte er zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen?

Es gab nur eine Erklärung, und sie brachte ihn an den Rand einer Panik.

Er musste verrückt geworden sein.

„Bleib hier", sagte Amber, als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. „Sie werden sich um ihn kümmern. Vielleicht ist es für etwas gut."

„Ich habe einen Menschen in Gefahr gebracht, der mir nichts bedeutet. Wofür zum Teufel soll das gut sein? Warum sollte ich Chase schaden wollen?"

Sie zuckte lässig die Achseln. „Du handelst selten im Interesse anderer, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, ihnen ihre hübsch gezimmerten Illusionen zu nehmen."

Er hasste sie.

Hasste das, was sie implizierte.

Hasste das, was sie repräsentierte.

Er konnte sie nur loswerden, indem er sich eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte, und die Erkenntnis ließ ihn erschaudern.

Das hier war er.

Er saß sich selbst gegenüber und fragte sich, weshalb er einen jungen Mann in Gefahr gebracht hatte, indem er eine Stripperin anheuerte, die Erdbeerbutter verwendete.

Falls er weiter fragte, würde er eventuell eine Antwort darauf finden, doch ihm graute davor genau so wie vor der Tatsache, dass es geschehen war.

„Warum Chase? Warum sollte ich ihn töten wollen?"

„Er hat alles, was du nicht hast", sagte sie. „Ist das etwa kein Grund, neidisch zu werden?"

Erschüttert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das bin nicht ich."

„Nur ein winzig kleiner Teil von dir, den du bisher erfolgreich unterdrückt hast, wenn es dir ein Trost sein sollte."

„Ich will Chase nicht töten. Gott, er ist harmloser als ein Koala. Er tut, was ich will."

„Das war einmal. Er ist nicht länger deine Marionette."

„Ich wollte nie, dass er eine wird."

„Er tanzt jetzt an Camerons Fäden. Wenn es dich tröstet, dann bilde dir ein, dass du ihn davor bewahren wolltest."

Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um das Glas, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Das ist Wahnsinn."

„Immer noch der weltbeste Diagnostiker", sagte sie anerkennend.

In ihren Augen stand nichts als endlose, gnadenlose Kälte.


	9. Chapter 9

Er kam zu sich, endlich und irgendwie.

Weiße Wände um ihn herum und Glasfenster.

Ein leichter Händedruck, als er den Kopf wandte.

Cameron.

Seine Kehle fühlte sich rauh an, als hätte jemand versucht, ihn zu würgen. Das Atmen fiel ihm nicht so leicht, wie es sollte, aber es würde vorbei gehen.

Es war vorbei.

Die Party war beendet.

Sie quetschte seine Finger so fest, dass es beinahe weh tat.

„Hey", sagte sie leise.

Er blinzelte. Seine Sicht war ein wenig verschwommen, und er fragte sich, ob sie den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen konnte. Er war hoffnungslos betrunken.

„Hey", erwiderte er matt und versuchte ein Lächeln, das gründlich misslang.

In ihrem Gesicht las er Besorgnis.

Und ein_ Ich habe es gewusst, dass House dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde_.

Sie sprach es nicht aus, und plötzlich war er ihr dankbar dafür.

„Das hätte böse enden können", fuhr sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll fort. „Wenn nicht gleich Hilfe gekommen wäre-… Du hättest ersticken können. Wenigstens ist es zwischen Ärzten passiert, die wussten, was zu tun ist. Du hattest Glück im Unglück."

„Es tut mir leid."

Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Seine Stimme klang fremd und krächzend und ein bisschen verwaschen, und er hoffte, sie würde es auf den Schock schieben und nicht auf die Tatsache, dass er sturzbetrunken gewesen war.

Ihr krampfhafter Händedruck strafte ihrem fürsorglichen Ausdruck Lügen. „Du hättest mir sagen können, wo du hingehst."

„War nicht… abzusehen."

„Niemand rechnet mit so etwas." Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Aber du hättest daran denken sollen. Erdbeereis. Du bist allergisch dagegen. Wie konntest du nur?"

_Erdbeerbutter_, wollte er sagen, besann sich aber rasch wieder. Von wem stammte die Notlüge? Hatte Foreman sie sich ausgedacht? Egal, sie war bequemer als die Wahrheit.

Immer noch hielt sie seine Hand umklammert, bis es beinahe weh tat. Als sie es merkte, entzog sie sich ihm.

„Als du eingeliefert wurdest, sagtest du etwas von einem Mädchen. Ich dachte, Frauen hätten keinen Zutritt zu einem Junggesellenabend."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, doch sie blieb auf Distanz.

Er fühlte sich elend und hätte sie gern noch ein wenig gehalten. „House hält sich nicht an Regeln, das weißt du doch."

„Genau deswegen bin ich froh, dass wir nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten."

„Du hast immer gern für ihn gearbeitet."

„Es war gut, einen Strich zu ziehen. House verändert Menschen. Er nimmt Einfluss auf unser Denken. Eine Zeitlang war es in Ordnung. Zu lange um ihn herum zu sein, ist nicht gut." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wo ist er überhaupt? Cuddy sagte, die Polizei hätte Wilson aufgegriffen, als er auf dem Nachhauseweg war – von seinem eigenen Apartment. Und Thirteen war offensichtlich mit auf der Party. Was habt ihr angestellt?"

„Es war nur eine Party."

Sie zog ein Gesicht. „Die du beinahe nicht überlebt hättest. Du bist im Krankenhaus, und du riechst wie eine Schnapsfabrik."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es dir nicht verschweigen sollen. Ich dachte, du wärst dagegen."

„Mit Grund, wie du jetzt sehen kannst."

Aber es war gut gewesen.

Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt.

Frei.

Unbekümmert.

_Wenn Ihre Ehe etwas bedeuten soll, müssen Sie sich am Vorabend wie ein mutwilliges, brünstiges Tier gebärden._

Nun, diese Bedingung hatte er einigermaßen erfüllt.

Sie erhob sich, und ihm fiel auf, dass sich die Falte zwischen Nasenflügel und Mundwinkel tiefer eingegraben hatte.

Vergeblich versuchte er, sie zurückzuhalten.

„Es war eine Party. Nichts weiter. Du hättest es sehen sollen. Er hat diese Gläserpyramide aufgebaut… Und er hat eine Rede gehalten. Es war die beste Party, die ich jemals hatte."

Dass es die erste war, die jemals jemand für ihn ausgerichtet hatte, sagte er ihr nicht.

Sie sah immer noch bekümmert auf ihn herunter, während sie ihre Tasche schulterte. „Ich komme Morgen vorbei. Du solltest die Nacht über hier bleiben. Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Ich habe deine Zahnbürste und frische Klamotten mitgebracht."

„Danke."

„Es wäre nicht passiert, wenn Wilson die Party ausgerichtet hätte."

Sicher nicht. „Es ist nicht House' Schuld, dass ich allergisch auf Erdbeeren bin."

„Er hätte daran denken sollen", entgegnete sie. „Es steht in deiner Akte."

Die er vermutlich nie richtig durchgelesen hatte. „Allison…"

Sie wandte sich um, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt.

„Ich sehe dich morgen", sagte er schwach, immer noch ein wenig benebelt vom Alkohol und dem Wirkstoff des Antihistamins. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

**oOo**

„Da liegt er, der kleine Prinz." Amber klopfte mit den langen Fingernägeln gegen die Glaswand, hinter der Chase selig schlummerte. „Hingestreckt von einer Stripperin."

„Es ist deine Schuld."

„Du wusstest, dass er allergisch ist."

„Du wusstest, dass die Frau Erdbeerkörperbutter verwendet."

„Ja", bestätigte sie nicht ohne Stolz. „Wir ergänzen uns prächtig."

Er öffnete die Tür und ging ins Zimmer, obwohl alles in ihm sich dagegen sträubte.

Ein Blick auf die Monitore zeigte ihm, dass alles im grünen Bereich war. Chase war außer Gefahr. Es war eine allergische Reaktion gewesen, und er hatte sie überlebt.

So, wie er alles überlebte.

Eine traumatische Kindheit.

Einen ihn vernachlässigenden Vater und eine Säuferin als Mutter.

Vier Jahre Quälerei und ständige Herausforderung unter ihm (Chase war ein dankbares Opfer gewesen).

Eine einseitige Beziehung, in der er der auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte.

Chase war ein Überlebenskünstler.

Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn ein anaphylaktischer Schock seine offensichtliche Unverwüstlichkeit zunichte gemacht hätte.

Und trotzdem hatte er sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Wofür? Wo lag sein Vorteil? Warum nur hatte er es getan?

„Weil du verrückt wirst", sagte Amber.

„Er ist keine Konkurrenz für mich. Ich habe jahrelang an ihm gearbeitet. Ich wollte, dass er so wird."

„Vielleicht ist er dir zu ähnlich. Vielleicht hattest du ganz uneigennützige Absichten. Warum bringst du nicht dich um anstatt deinen Klon? Chase war nur eine Übung. Bei dir solltest du ganze Arbeit leisten."

Er presste die Fingerspitzen gegen die Schläfen, wünschte sich, die Stimme würde aus seinem Kopf verschwinden.

_Weil du elend bist und mit anderen spielst, um dich in Stimmung zu halten. _

_Was ist daran ehrenhaft? _

_Was ist daran liebenswert? _

_Was für ein Mensch bist du eigentlich?_

Er holte den Vicodinbehälter aus seiner Jackentasche und schluckte unkontrolliert eine Handvoll Tabletten.

Es half nichts.

„Wir sollten verschwinden", bemerkte Amber warnend. „Er wacht auf."

Etwas in ihm wollte, dass er aufwachte.

Etwas in ihm suchte nach Absolution.

Und zugleich überfiel ihn eine so heftige Abneigung gegen diesen Raum, dass er am liebsten geflohen wäre.

Er zog einen Rollhocker mit dem Stock heran und setzte sich an das Bett.

„Keine gute Idee", sagte sie. „Wenn du ihm sagst, dass es deine Schuld war, wird er dich hassen."

Chase grunzte und bewegte sich, ehe er die Augen aufschlug. Sein Blick war glasig, und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er ihn erkannte.

„Was tun Sie hier?"

„Ihnen ein paar Comics vorbeibringen."

„Dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen", korrigierte Amber.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Okay, schätze ich." Er setzte sich auf. Es war seltsam, Chase mit einer Infusion im Arm und an einen Pulsmesser angeschlossen zu sehen.

„Zu dumm, dass die Party so abrupt enden musste", murmelte er schlaftrunken und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Abgesehen davon war es das Beste, was mir je passiert ist."

Seine Art, danke zu sagen.

„Süß", kommentierte Amber. „Jetzt sag' Gute Nacht und lass uns gehen."

„Ich wusste, dass Sie allergisch auf Erdbeeren sind."

Chase begriff nicht. Wie sollte er auch. Es war nur ein Teilgeständnis, mit dem er nichts anfangen konnte. „Woher?"

„Sie erwähnten es, als Cameron irgendwann mal Erdbeertörtchen mitgebracht hat."

Er kratzte sich im Nacken. „Sie hat nicht mal nach Erdbeeren gerochen."

Amber stieß ein belustigtes Schnauben aus. „Unser Plan war eben gut durchdacht."

„Sie sollten kündigen."

Chase sah verwirrt aus. „Wegen einer Allergie?"

„Weil ich Sie in Gefahr gebracht habe. Ich hätte diesen Wahnsinn gar nicht erst inszenieren dürfen."

Ein seltenes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge. „Es war eine ziemlich irre Party. Ich hatte nicht mehr so viel Spaß seit meinem achten Geburtstag."

„Bemitleidenswert", kommentierte Amber mitleidlos.

„Sie und Cameron sollten weg von hier", fuhr er mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen fort.

„Sind Sie betrunken?"

„Nur verrückt. Und ein bisschen betrunken", konstatierte Amber.

„Denken Sie darüber nach. Ich bin nicht gut für Sie. Für sie beide."

Sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte, hörte er Amber missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzen. „Was, wir kriechen zu Kreuze? Was ist los mit dir? Ich dachte, _er_ wäre derjenige ohne Rückgrat?"

Chase sah ihn forschend an, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen. „Amber ist doch da."

Er ignorierte die fragende Bemerkung. „Sie finden leicht eine andere Stellung. Sie könnten beide in der Diagnostik arbeiten. Ihre Frau verschwendet sich in der Notaufnahme, und Sie versauern in der Chirurgie. Das ist nicht das, wofür ich Sie vier Jahre lang ertragen habe."

„Sie wollen uns loswerden", stellte Chase fest. „Ist Amber derselben Meinung?"

„Pfft", machte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob ich ein eigenständiges Wesen wäre."

„Der heutige Abend hätte in einer Katastrophe enden können. Ich will, dass Sie verschwinden. Ich will Sie nicht mehr länger um mich haben. Sie und Cameron gehören nicht hierher. Sie sollten ihr eigenes kleines Königreich haben mit um sie herumwuselnden kleinen entzückenden Hosenscheißern, die lernen werden, mit einem ärgerlichen Akzent zu sprechen. Schicken Sie mir ein Foto, wenn es so weit ist."

„Das war armselig", urteilte Amber lakonisch. „Siehst du nicht, dass du ihn verletzt hast?"

„Sie sollten Amber loswerden", sagte Chase langsam. „Cameron und ich haben nichts damit zu tun. Sie kommen nur nicht mehr klar mit dem, was Sie denken. Was will sie von Ihnen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Gott, er hasste sich selbst dafür.

Ließ vor einem ehemaligen Angestellten die Hosen herunter.

Auch noch vor einem, den er mit Vorliebe lächerlich gemacht hatte.

Er versuchte, Ambers mitleidiges Kopfschütteln zu ignorieren. Wenigstens hielt sie dieses eine Mal den Mund.

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld."

_Wenn du wüsstest. Wenn du nur wüsstest. _

Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer so rasch, wie er nur konnte.

Amber war verschwunden.

Er atmete auf, fürchtete für einen lächerlichen Moment, sie könnte bei Chase bleiben, und schalt sich dann einen Narren. Sie konnte ihm nicht gefährlich werden.

„Bettzeit", empfing sie ihn heiter, als er mit zitternden Fingern die Tür zu seinem Apartment aufschloss.

Er holte eine Flasche Whisky aus der Küche.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sechs Wochen später_

Er schluckte, als er den Wagen vor der Klinik abstellte.

Ein riesiges, viktorianisches Backsteingebäude, das streng und abweisend wirkte und sich als das offenbarte, wofür es gedacht war: ein Gefängnis.

Für Kranke, aber nichts desto weniger ein Gefängnis.

Er zog den Schlüssel ab und wappnete sich innerlich für eine Begegnung, die er lange herausgezögert hatte.

Wenn Wilson ihn nicht angerufen und ihn gebeten hätte, herzukommen, er hätte es niemals im Leben fertig gebracht.

Langsam stieg er aus dem Ford, und seine Schritte kamen ihm schwer vor, als er auf das Portal zuging. Es sah aus, als wollte es jeden, der eintrat, verschlingen.

Die Ärztin, die ihn in den verlassenen Aufenthaltsraum führte, schien nett und kompetent. Ihr Namensschild wies sie als Dr. Beasley aus.

„Sie arbeiten für ihn?" fragte sie.

„Nicht mehr", erwiderte er. _Nicht offiziell._

Aufmunternd nickte sie ihm zu, als wüsste sie, was in ihm vorging.

„Es geht aufwärts", sagte sie. „Das Schlimmste hat er überstanden."

Den körperlichen Entzug. Chase erschauderte, als er daran dachte. Es rief Erinnerungen an seine Mutter hervor, die er lieber nicht zurückholen wollte.

„In einer Viertelstunde ist die Sitzung zu Ende", ließ Dr. Beasley ihn wissen. „Ich gebe ihm Bescheid, dass er Besuch hat. Ich bringe Ihnen einen Kaffee."

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln verschwand sie.

Eine Weile saß er an einem der großen Tische und versuchte, das mulmige Gefühl abzuschütteln, das ihn befallen hatte. Es roch nach Bohnerwachs und Kantinenessen, und die Mischung davon drehte ihm beinahe den Magen um. Es war still in dem großen Raum. Hinten am Fenster stand ein Piano, dessen Deckel heruntergeklappt war. Die obligatorische Tischtennisplatte, um die Patienten zu beschäftigen. Das Netz fehlte. Gegenüber befand sich die Medikamentenausgabe. Hinter der Glasfront sah er eine Frau in weißem Kittel, die die individuellen Verschreibungen vorbereitete.

Als er eintrat, erhob sich Chase unvermittelt und sank dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Sie hatten ihm die Haare geschnitten.

Mit seinem unrasierten Gesicht und den raspelkurzen Haaren sah er verletzlicher aus, aber irgendwie auch sehr fremd.

Nichts in seiner Miene regte sich, als er zum Tisch kam und sich ihm gegenüber einen Stuhl heranzog.

„Ich hatte mit Wilson gerechnet", sagte er zur Begrüßung.

Nicht gerade ein herzliches Wiedersehen, dachte Chase. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht war er ganz der alte.

„Er lässt Sie grüßen."

„Sie waren in den Flitterwochen", stellte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Ring und seine leicht getönte Haut fest. „Hawaii?"

„Acapulco", sagte er.

„Ich sagte Ihnen, ich würde nicht auf Ihre Hochzeit kommen. Jetzt habe ich sogar die perfekte Ausrede. Eine Psychose ist mir dazwischengekommen."

„Amber ist weg, nehme ich an."

„Diese Burschen sind verdammt fix, was Exorzismus angeht. May von Sydow würde vor Neid erblassen."

„Dann geht es Ihnen besser."

„Zumindest verspüre ich nicht mehr den Drang, Sie umzubringen."

Verblüfft sah er ihn an. Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, fand er ihn nicht besonders komisch. „Warum sollten Sie das tun?"

House zuckte nonchalant die Achseln. „Ich hab's versucht."

„Oh, ja. Ich erinnere mich. Mit Blicken und mit spitzen Bemerkungen."

„Mit Erdbeeren."

War er immer noch irre? „Sie reden von der Party. Es war ein Zufall. Nichts als ein dummer Zufall."

„Ich kannte das Mädchen von Wilsons letztem Junggesellenabschied. Ich wusste, dass Sie allergisch sind. Es war kein Zufall, Chase. Ich fürchte, ich habe versucht, Sie ins Jenseits zu befördern."

Das war vollkommen absurd. Doch was er sagte, war nicht so einfach von der Hand zu weisen. „Warum?"

„Weil ich verrückt war?" schlug er vor.

Er fühlte, wie sich Enttäuschung und Verwirrung in ihm breit machten. „Sie waren zum ersten Mal nett zu mir. Sie haben diese Party arrangiert. Haben Sie es nur getan, um mir zu schaden?"

„Es war Ambers Idee."

„Das macht es zu Ihrer."

„Gott sei Dank, dass wir Sie los sind. Sonst befände sich jetzt Arsen statt Zucker in Ihrem Kaffee."

Er schob die Tasse ein wenig von sich.

„Sie sind ein leidlich guter Arzt. Sie haben eine schöne Frau. Ihre Zukunft ist hell und glänzend. Schieben Sie es auf den unerbittlichen Neid eines ehemaligen Mentors. Sie sind nicht so geworden, wie ich es von Ihnen erwartet hätte. Meinen Glückwunsch."

„Dachten Sie, ich würde werden wie Sie? Ihr legitimer Nachfolger?"

„Es treibt Sie nichts an. Sie sind zufrieden mit dem, was Sie haben. Nein, Sie sind nicht wie ich."

„Dann haben Sie mich als einen Fehlschlag betrachtet." 

_Und deswegen wollten sie mich umbringen? Deswegen wollten Sie mich bestrafen? Was sollte das sein? Ein Warnschuss? Ein heilsamer Schock?_

„Wenn ich jeden Fehlschlag eliminieren wollte, wären drei Viertel der Belegschaft nicht mehr am Leben." Er sah ihn scharf an. „Noch kein Wort von Ihrer Frau. Warum haben Sie Cameron nicht mitgebracht?"

„Sie weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin."

„Sie weiß nicht viel über das, was Sie tun."

Er dachte an all die Halbwahrheiten und Ausflüchte, die in ihren Alltag eingeflossen waren und genau so dazugehörten wie ihre stumme Übereinkunft, nicht über House zu sprechen. Sie redeten wenig miteinander. Immer noch schauten sie sich abends einen Film an und sprachen über Patienten, Fälle, Kollegen.

Nicht über sich selbst.

Nicht über eine Familie.

Nicht über die Verpflichtung, die sie beide eingegangen waren.

Manchmal war er erstaunt, wie fremd er sich in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung fühlte. Als gehöre er nicht wirklich dort hin. Als sei er sorgfältig ausgesuchtes Inventar, an dem sich Cameron hin und wieder erfreute, wenn sie dazu in Stimmung war.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", hörte er House sagen. „Es wird nicht lange halten."

„Was?"

„Ihre Ehe steht auf tönernen Füssen. Ein Hammerschlag, und sie fällt zusammen."

„Sie irren sich."

„Sie sind hier. Sie wollten herkommen. Ihre Frau darf nichts davon wissen. Haben Sie Angst, Sie könnte es Ihnen übel nehmen? Warum machen Sie mir Ihre Aufwartung? Er bringt weder Ihnen noch mir etwas. Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie tun Wilson einen Gefallen. Insgeheim gefällt es Ihnen, mit einem Verrückten zu reden. Das macht Sie an, nicht wahr?"

Er raffte den letzten Rest Beherrschung zusammen. „Ich sollte gehen."

„Sie gehen immer, wenn es kompliziert wird."

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen streiten."

„Das ist Ihr Schwachpunkt."

„Alles Gute, House."

Er hielt ihm nicht die Hand hin. House würde sie sowieso nicht ergreifen.

Ihm war schwindlig, als er auf die Stufen des Portals trat.

Als er sich in den Sitz seines Wagens sinken ließ, fühlte er sich, als hätte House ein Loch dorthin gebrannt, wo sein Herz saß.

Verfluchter Mistkerl.

**oOo**

Sie war verschwommen und sprach mit einer undeutlichen Stimme, wie ein Tonbandgerät, das zu langsam abgespult wurde.

Nicht, dass er sie vermisst hätte.

Aber es war irgendwie beinahe amüsant, sie dort am Klavier mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen sitzen zu sehen, denn er wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.

„Er glaubt dir nicht", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Er wird sehr gründlich über unser Gespräch nachdenken."

„Es ist sinnlos. Er ist verliebt in die Vorstellung, glücklich zu sein."

„Solange alles reibungslos läuft, wird sich nichts daran ändern."

Sie lächelte wissend. „Aber es wird nicht reibungslos laufen."

„Die erste Krise, und sie verlässt ihn."

„Wie gut du die beiden kennst."

„Chase ist nicht moralisch. Er wird ihrem Ideal nicht gerecht werden. Er kann es gar nicht. Er will es nur nicht wahrhaben."

„Also eine einzige Grenzüberschreitung von ihm, und sie wird ihn verlassen." Die Vorstellung schien ihr zu gefallen. „Was wirst du dann tun? Ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm die Nase putzen?"

„Ich kann tun mit ihm, was ich will."

„Weil du der einzige bist, dem er vertraut", spottete sie. „Der Mann, der ihn beinahe umgebracht hat."

Das fand er selbst bedenklich. „Er war nicht einmal sauer."

„Er glaubt nicht, dass du dazu fähig bist. Du hast ihn gut erzogen, das muss man dir lassen."

Er hinkte zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.

Auf dem Parkplatz wendete der weiße Ford, und er hörte das Durchdrehen der Räder und sah das Spritzen von Kies, als er Gas gab.

„Er kommt wieder", sagte Amber zuversichtlich. „Er kommt immer wieder zurück. Es gibt offenbar nichts, mit dem du ihn schockieren kannst."

Er war fähig, zu töten.

Er war fähig gewesen, einen potentiellen Mord zu planen.

An seinem ehemaligen Angestellten, der ihm nichts getan hatte.

Für einen kurzen, verblüffenden Moment fragte er sich, ob es etwas über Chase aussagte.

„Er kann es", sagte Amber überzeugt. „Stell' ihn auf die Probe. Dann hast du erreicht, was du wolltest."

„Fahr zur Hölle", sagte er.

Und vielleicht nahm sie sich seinen Rat zu Herzen, denn als er sich umdrehte, war sie verschwunden.

Etwas in ihm hoffte, dass er falsch lag.

Und ein anderer Teil wartete nur darauf, dass es passieren würde.

**Fin**


End file.
